Even Angels Can Fall
by LirialRaito
Summary: (Final Chapter and Epilog now up) Five years after they leave Earth, the Starlights return to Earth, only to find a depressed and heart broken Usagi. What happened? Can Seiya's love and friendship be what Usagi needs to heal? S/U. Pls RxR.
1. Prolog: & Chapter 1:The Return To Earth

I'm not exactly sure how to spell the Starlights home world…  Prolog By Purple_Rose

The almighty disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Dedication: To Purple Rose, may things become well again for you so I can see your original ideas for this story lift your heart again.

Even Angels Can Fall

By: Lirial Raito

=              =

|  Prolog   |

=              =

I remember when Kakyuu-hime told us we were retuning to Earth, it was a dream come true for me. I only wish now that I was able to 

return sooner, maybe I could have saved her some unneeded heartache. But, I had obligations on my home planet…  
  
  


Five years after our departure from Earth, the rebuilding of Kinmosueko was finally completed. Kakyuu-sama released us from our Senshi 

duties to her, so that we could return to Earth. We hoped that the Earth's Senshi would remember us, and felt hopeful that at least their 

Inner Senshi would welcome us warmly. I looked forward to seeing Usagi, even though I knew she loved another. I still wanted to see her bright shine… 

  
I remember when we arrived on Earth… the summer sun warmed me up pleasantly, like Odango. I wanted to see her soon. We had chosen 

a public park to land in, a block away from Usagi's home. I looked forward to seeing her very much, and imagined a happy meeting. I managed

to refrain from imagining her throwing herself into my arms and saying she loved me, but in the depths of my heart I wanted Usagi to do so, even 

though I really knew she wouldn't.

My first visit with Usagi was nothing like I had planned, and not really pleasant at all. The golden haired angel was bedridden, and terribly ill. 

She still shined to me, but that glow had dimmed to barely an ember. Usagi was extremely depressed.

  
Often after that first visit I would wonder how any type of illness or mental state could afflict such an angel. I later found out I was partially 

at fault for that. Usagi was depressed after our send off, and then became overly attached to Mamoru. She became clingy, you could say,

 but Mamoru was simply pushed away. He left three months after we did, heading back to America, forever this time. Then a year after his 

departure Usagi's family was in a terrible car wreck, one that clamed the lives of her mother and father. Losing Mamoru, her parents, 

and us in barely a year was too much for Usagi, and her depression deepened. She wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and became very weak.

  
  


Being nearly eighteen at the time of the accident, Usagi was granted the house and custody of her brother.  
  


  
Her illness came at the time she needed to be the strongest, but still she fell to the depths of despair. Her brother was acting as her nurse, 

and her friends stayed at her house most of the time to help. But they all had lives to live and eventually they had to move on and live the 

lives they had created for themselves.

  
I felt horrible for Usagi's loss, and I stayed at her side as much as I could. We were fortunate that our sudden, unannounced arrival was a 

spark of hope for Usagi, one that guided her out of the darkness that had taken hold. With my constant presence she almost fully recovered 

her health. Sadly I could never take the hurt that losing her parents inflicted on her. I could badmouth the pain from Mamoru away, but never 

the memories from Usagi's last day of innocence. 

And I could never replace the dreams she lost along with Mamoru.

  
  
Usagi's sweet dreams of marriage and happiness were stripped away, all because of that selfish ass whole that I left Usagi with.

I trusted in a man I had just met to look after the most precious person in my life, and my trust was rewarded with the abandonment of that

 most precious person.

  
Usagi will never be the same; she will never be the beautiful free spirit I once knew. But I will do what ever in my power to help her regain

 her dreams and the life she lost.

  
  
I will do all that and more, if she will let me.

=              =              =              =

|Chapter 1: The Return to Earth|

=              =              =              =

The grass around Shabon Park swayed gently as three sparks of light fell from the sky. 

Quickly, the sparks of light resolved into the form of three girls clad in clothes that had 

been outdated five years ago. The looked around the park quickly, seeing if their appearance

had been noted. Luckily, no one was in the park at the time, and no one saw their appearance. 

The silver haired woman glared at the black haired one, her pale golden green eyes flashing

dangerously. "Ok Seiya, you got your wish and we're back on Earth. 

Why are you going to see Odango as a woman?" 

Being back on Earth, and near Usagi again seemed to revitalize Seiya's natural mischievousness. 

She smiled impishly at Yaten and said sweetly, "Now Yaten, do you mean to tell me that you want

the public to see the Three Lights to return? I'm sure even after five years we still have *some* 

fans left here that would remember us." 

The third member of their group lifted a hand to her mouth, repressing her laughter at the sudden 

horrified look on Yaten's face. "Yes Yaten… after all, I'm sure Minako is going to be enthusiastic 

enough in seeing you again."  
  


Yaten shook her head vehemently, "No… no, no, no, no, no! I'll see Usagi-san like Seiya wants, 

to be polite, but I'm not meeting with that… maniac of a girl." Her delicate frame shuddered under

the thought of the Sailor Soldier of Venus, though a slight smile curved her lips. 

Seiya tapped her foot impatiently, watching the smile that crept slowly over Yaten's face grow

bigger, and began to pace slightly about the park. "Come on! Let's get going before the day 

gets any later. You do want to eat lunch, right? Time for hamburgers!"

Yaten went back to glaring at Seiya, and Taiki simply rolled her eyes. "You and your hamburgers

Seiya… I could almost swear that you came back to Earth for those, and not to see Usagi again."

Seiya shook her head and turned to walk to Usagi's home. "Whatever…"

======  

=              =              =

Seiya stood silently in front of Usagi's door, hand half raised to knock. Here she was, about to try

to reclaim a small bit of her dreams about Usagi, and she couldn't shake the apprehension of seeing

the odangoed angel in the arms of her eternal love. Yaten and Taiki watched her with impassive eyes, 

refusing to offer comment on the moment. Slowly she finished the motion and knocked loudly on the 

door three times, and waited.

A small eternity passed in Seiya's mind as they waited for a response, and she wondered silently if

Usagi was even home, or still living here. For all she knew, Usagi could have transferred to a new school,

or gotten married early to Mamoru-san.  

"Maybe I should transform back into a guy now… before anyone answers the door," she whispered softly.

She started slightly when Taiki put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head. "Things will be easier on

you this way Seiya. And perhaps, easier on her as well."

Seiya sighed and nodded, wanting to become male again, and to be the person Usagi remembered her as.

After a long minute had passed the door to the Tsukino residence opened to reveal Minako, her sunny 

personality hidden behind her expression of sorrow. 

She looked at the Starlights without immediately recognizing them. "Hello, may I help…"

Her sentence ended as she stared at them in shock, recognition finally setting in after a moment.

"Seiya?! Taiki?! Yaten?!"  Each nodded in turn as she said their name, and smiled in the manner they

thought most reassuring. 

"Yes Minako, it's us," said Taiki.

"Did you miss me?" asked Yaten, a hint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Is Usagi available at the moment?" added Seiya, smiled hopefully.

Minako frowned at stared at the ground, "Please come in…"

Silently she moved away from the door to allow the Lights entrance. They glanced at her nervously as they passed by;

 this Minako was far quieter than they remembered. She turned toward them again after they were inside, motioning to the couch,

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Seiya glanced at Taiki and Yaten, then answered for both of them, "We'll just have some water please."

Minako nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a minute later with a small tray, four glasses of water balanced carefully.

"I'm sorry Seiya, but in answer to your question earlier, Usagi isn't available right now. She's in her room asleep,

 and I don't want to wake her up. She doesn't sleep much anymore."

She lifted an eyebrow, head tipped to the side. "Why doesn't she sleep much anymore?"

Minako sighed and took a seat opposite the Starlights and set the tray in front of them. 

She took a sip of water, wondering how best to explain Usagi's situation. "

Well… I guess you could say things started when Mamoru went away to America, right before Galaxia came. 

Usagi didn't want him to go, but she couldn't find the courage in herself to be selfish and ask him to stay. 

Usagi has always wanted us all to follow our dreams, even if it meant leaving her. So, Mamoru went. 

hen you three came, and the battles with Galaxia…  Usagi became attached to you, and she missed you terribly when you left."

She paused, looking around the room. Once Ikuko had kept lots of pictures here, but since those days… 

Shingo had taken them down so Usagi wouldn't get so upset. "After you left she became clingy with Mamoru, wanting to know where he 

was twenty-four/seven, and when they were together she was always holding onto his hand or arm. She hated to let go, and never wanted 

to go home. Her grades did improve for awhile since she did her homework to distract herself from the times she couldn't be with Mamoru.

She spent a lot less time with us, but we understood that she needed awhile to adjust to you guys being gone, 

and Mamoru being back with the promise to never leave her again. Well…" 

The Starlights continued to watch Minako as she became quiet again, and waited patiently for her to begin again.

After a moment she sipped some more water and looked back up at the Lights, tears sparkling in her eyes. 

"Well, after that, Mamoru decided that Usagi was too dependent on him, and he couldn't stand her needing him so much.

 He broke up with her, and then told her he was going back to America to continue his studies, and wouldn't be coming back. 

He broke her heart more than he needed too, and was cruel about things."

"But you know Usagi… she forgave him for hurting her, and wouldn't let Haruka or Makoto go after him, even though losing him 

almost killed her spirit. She studied even more, almost obsessively, determined to change her grades. She went to an afternoon 

course that would teach her to be more ladylike, and she started instituting Senshi practices, even though Earth will be at peace 

for quite awhile. She did everything she could to become someone she thought Mamoru would love to be with, but her letters and 

email went unanswered. Her parents did what they could to make her feel better, and we supported her as much as we could, but nothing 

seemed to help. And then, her parents went out for dinner late one night. They got into a car wreck, hit by a drunk driver and sent into a ravine… 

they died before anyone could get there to save them. Usagi blamed herself, thinking that she should have known when they got hurt, that she 

might have been able to use the silver crystal to heal them." 

A small noise upstairs stopped Minako in her narration of the events that led to Usagi's problems. The sound of running water reassured her 

that Usagi wouldn't be coming downstairs quite yet, and finished her tale. "Usagi was awarded custody of her brother, and this house. 

She's been living on her parents' savings and life insurance, but for five years now Usagi has been truly depressed. Shingo is the only family 

she has left, and he has needed her to be there for him, but she… hasn't been able too. We Senshi have done what we could to help them out, 

but we have lives of our own now too. We kinda take turns watching over Shingo and Usagi, and Shingo has done a good job of watching over Usagi, 

but she's only gotten worse. And there are still occasional youmas to deal with, so we had to tell Shingo about us all being Sailor Senshi.

 He took it pretty well, considering. Thankfully none of the youma are too hard to beat, so we haven't needed Usagi to become Sailor Moon."

More noise echoed from upstairs, and a few moments later Usagi trudged down the stairs wrapped in a black bathrobe. 

Minako noted that Usagi had actually taken a quick shower before coming down, though her eyes were glazed over somewhat. Minako stood and 

walked to the end of the stairs, then guided Usagi to the couch so she wouldn't bump into anything. "Sit down Usagi, I'll heat you some of Mako-chan's soup."

Usagi nodded silently, not fully registering what Minako had said, but she knew that Minako would feed her now that she was awake again.

 Minutes passed and Minako emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of soup and some crackers. Usagi took the spoon she was offered and ate 

mechanically, slowly. A half hour passed while Usagi ate her soup, and gave the Lights time to examine her house in silence. 

Dark blue curtains hung over the windows, and the lights in the room all had dimmer switches, so the illumination in the room was minimal. 

Again they noted the absence of any pictures, though for the most part the place was unchanged from five years ago when they had played 

bodyguard for Usagi while her parents were gone for a night. They knew that the Earth Senshi had been watching over Usagi, and as they knew 

Makoto's penchant for cleaning and cooking, the Lights found it easy to assume that she was the one who kept the place so neat.

Seiya turned back to study Usagi, wondering if she had even noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. A frown tugged at her lips as she watched 

Usagi eat with out taking any pleasure in the food the way she would have five years ago. :Oh Odango, how could Mamoru leave you like that? 

And to lose your family, and be expected to lead the Senshi. :

She started to lean forward to try and get Usagi to notice her, when Usagi sat her bowl down and started at the floor. "Minako, am I dreaming?"

The Goddess of Love shook her head, and walked over to stand behind Usagi. She pinched her on the arm lightly, "No Usagi, you're awake."

Usagi blinked slowly as something trickled into her mind, and slowly she became aware that Minako wasn't the only other person in the house 

with her today. No, there were three other people there with them, people who… she felt she knew. People she hadn't seen in quite some time. 

"Please open the curtains Minako-chan."

Minako moved away from Usagi and slowly opened the curtains, giving everyone's eyes time to adjust to the brighter light. 

"That better Usagi-chan?"

Usagi nodded slightly, then lifted her head. In the light her blue eyes were puffy and red, tear stains marked paths down her porcelain 

cheeks. She looked at Seiya, then Yaten, then Taiki, then back at Seiya again, and stared. She stared at Seiya for a half hour, saying nothing. 

Seiya stayed quiet as well, only smiling gently at his poor angel. 

Minako moved behind Usagi and pointed to Yaten and Taiki, then motioned for them to follow her. They nodded and stood, and the three headed 

outside to leave Usagi alone with Seiya. Minako led Yaten and Taiki back to the park when the Starlight Senshi had landed and sat down on a bench. 

Yaten poked Minako in the side, "So, as I asked before, are you glad to see me?"

Minako leaned back and looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. "Oh, I'm glad to see Seiya here for Usagi's sake, and I know

 Ami-chan will like to see Taiki again, but you? Why would I be glad to see you?" Yaten stared at her mildly, about to retort, when Minako slumped 

forward a bit and threw herself at Yaten, clutching her as if she might disappear at any second. Tears slid down to be absorbed by Yaten's shirt. 

"Stupid, of course I'm glad to see you! I've missed you so much, and losing our Princess like this, yet still having her here and not being able to do 

much for her has been hell. I wish you guys had never left!" 

Yaten glanced at Taiki, wondering what to do as Minako continued to cry on Yaten's shoulder. Taiki shrugged, and smiled slightly. 

Yaten repressed a sigh and put her arms around Minako and petted her hair soothingly. "We had to Minako-chan, but we're back now. 

We'll stay as long as we can, which, knowing Seiya and Kakyuu-hime's concern for Seiya, will be so long that you'll want us to leave." 

Minako sniffled and lifted her head a bit to look at Yaten, "I'll never want you to leave."

Yaten smiled slightly then nodded, and hugged Minako closer. 

Taiki stared quietly into the small fountain the park contained, content to wait for his chance to see Ami again.

-              -

Usagi sat quietly as her eyes adjusted to the brighter light, taking her time in examining her remaining guest. 

Something about the girl was very familiar, though she couldn't quite say what at first. Slowly the warmth and caring in those wondrously blue 

eyes seeped into Usagi's mind and heart. ::It can't be…::

Seiya watched as Usagi blinked slowly. Her eyes so much darker than Seiya remembered, so pain filled. Her heart sank as she wondered if she could help ease Usagi's pain. 

Usagi felt the barest beginnings of a sad smile lift the corners of her lips as her eyes brightened with a glimmer of recognition, and hope. "Seiya?"

=              =              =              =

To Be Continued:

Will be reuploaded in Microsoft Word when Fanfiction allows me too do so.


	2. The Glimmer of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the authors imagination (Except afore mentioned Sailor Moon characters) or are used fictitiously and are not to be construed as real. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
  
Lyrics: Sunlight, by Natalie Imbruglia.  
  
Dedication: To Purple Rose.  
  
  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Previously:  
  
Usagi felt the barest beginnings of a sad smile lift the corners of her lips as her eyes brightened with a glimmer of recognition, and hope. "Seiya?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Glimmer of Hope  
  
--  
  
Today we don't know who we are  
  
Ashamed, hiding behind the scars  
  
Too many times we let the things-  
  
we feel  
  
Get in the way of letting us heal-  
  
the wounds  
  
That open in the dark  
  
--  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi whispered again, not wanting to trust her eyes. How many times before had she seen Seiya, only to realize that she had just been dreaming, or in some cases, hallucinating? She blinked several times, willing the image in front of her to disappear, only to feel a slight stirring inside her mind as the fog in her mind lifted slightly. Yet as several more quiet minutes passed, Seiya continued to sit in front of Usagi, solid and… real.  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
This time Seiya nodded slightly and replied, "I'm here Usagi… Yaten and Taiki are on Earth as well."  
  
--  
  
1 Did you ever feel sunlight on your face  
  
--  
  
Usagi dropped her head down, leaning her chin to her chest, hair spilling down to hide her face. "Sit by me," she whispered softly. Seiya nodded and quickly moved to sit beside Usagi. She made sure she that she didn't touch Usagi, but was still close enough to feel a soft heat radiating from the girl's body. She spoke no words yet, allowing Usagi time to adjust to her closer presence.  
  
Usagi looked through her hair at Seiya, and raised one small hand. She reached forward and touched Seiya's arm, then her knee, then her face, before pulling her hand back and settling it into her lap. "You're real," she said, whispering again, "you're actually here."  
  
Again Seiya nodded, a movement barely caught out of the corner of Usagi's eye. Usagi fell quiet again, watching Seiya through her mass of hair. A smile almost twitched at Seiya's mouth, but she held the smile in for fear of hurting Usagi's delicate feelings. Slowly she reached over and moved some hair out of the way so she could look into Usagi's eyes. She leaned down close to Usagi's ear. "I know that you're hurting Usagi-chan, and I don't wish to be selfish, but could you accompany me to a place that sells hamburgers? I've… forgotten the way."  
  
She stared into space, a small shudder passing through her small frame. "Would I… have to eat anything?" Seiya shook her head and gently touched Usagi's shoulder. "Not unless you want to Usagi… after all, you just had lunch, didn't you?"  
  
--  
  
2 Did you ever feel sunlight on your face?  
  
--  
  
Usagi nodded slightly, a tinge of relief showing in her eyes.  
  
Seiya stood and offered Usagi her hand, "Please guide me Usagi. I don't wish to interfere with your life, but I would like someone who I trust to guide me."  
  
--  
  
Did you ever taste clouds  
  
--  
  
After a moment Usagi pulled a pair of sunglasses from one of her pockets, then placed a hand in Seiya's. "I don't really want to go, but I… need to make sure you're not a vivid hallucination," she whispered. "You seem real, and feel real, but… most dreams do"  
  
Seiya bowed slightly and lifted Usagi from the couch. "I understand Usagi. Please lead the way."  
  
Usagi hesitated for a moment, then walked to the door and slipped on her shoes and went outside. She placed a hand on her sunglasses, still almost blinded from the light after being inside for so long, with the house as dark as she could make it. Seiya waited patiently for Usagi to adjust, then took her hand again. "Please lead on."  
  
Usagi nodded, then let her feet and legs find their way to the Crown.  
  
= = =  
  
--  
  
Did you ever touch space  
  
Did you ever feel sunlight on your face  
  
Did you ever truly live  
  
--  
  
Usagi walked like a zombie the Crown Arcade, letting her mind go numb once more as her feet found themselves heading toward the place she had known so well five years ago. Seiya seemed content to walk in silence, for which Usagi could almost feel grateful.  
  
She tried to ponder why Seiya was in her female form, instead of the male Usagi remembered, but she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Seiya *was* a girl… no one would think to tease Usagi about Seiya liking her while Seiya was a girl, even if they felt it might make Usagi smile, or invoke the childish rages of her teenage years.  
  
Usagi sighed to herself… so much had happened since she first became a sailor Senshi, some of it good, some of it bad, but she had always believed things would turn out right in the end. But then Mamo-chan…  
  
***FLASHBACK****  
  
--  
  
So walk, in time to life's refrain  
  
Relax, don't do it to yourself again  
  
Decaying yourself with all the love  
  
you won't give  
  
Killing yourself about the way you-  
  
don't live now  
  
Cause you're not gonna live forever  
  
--  
  
She held onto his arm as gently as she could, watching the other couples in the park conversing softly. Her thoughts drifted back three months, to Seiya telling Mamo-chan to take care of her. She wanted to smile at how protective Seiya was of her, but didn't. She didn't want to hurt Mamo- chan's feelings. She didn't want the Starlights to go, but she understood the need to rebuild one's kingdom, like she herself would one day do. Her Moon Kingdom…  
  
Unconsciously her grip on Mamoru's arm tightened, startling her as he hissed softly in pain. "You're doing it again Usagi. Stop clinging to me so painfully, you're not a child anymore, and Chibi-Usa isn't here for you to fight for my attention over."  
  
Usagi hung her head, guilt flashing across her angelic features. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan, but I was thinking about the Starlights, and then I started thinking about the Moon Kingdom. I want to make our future as peaceful as possible!"  
  
He sighed and pried her fingers from his arm. "This isn't healthy Usagi. A good queen can't be as clingy and needy as you are. You'll be weak, and vulnerable to attack."  
  
He stood and moved away from her. "I can't take this anymore Usagi, I can't deal with how you are. I wish I could say that I'm sorry for what I am about to tell you, but after these past three months…"  
  
She stared up at him, trying to move closer, tears welling up in her cerulean eyes. "What is it Mamo-chan?"  
  
He put a hand out to stop her advance, not caring anymore when she jumped slightly in confusion. The tears in her eyes did nothing to move his heart. "I've been asked to attend school in America once more Usagi, at Harvard. And I'm going. This is, after all, my dream. As the champion of love and justice, and a protector of dreams, I'm sure you won't get in the way of mine now will you?"  
  
Her jaw dropped in shock as she felt herself go numb.  
  
Mamoru didn't give her time to recover or respond. "I'm leaving tomorrow night Usagi, and I'm going home to pack. Sayonara."  
  
He left without saying anything else.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
  
  
Usagi forced her thoughts to turn away from her ex-boyfriend, knowing how painful the wounds still were, even after five years. She didn't really mourn losing him anymore so much as she longed for the innocence she had possessed while dating him. Seiya had gone home, then Mamoru left, and then her parents had died…  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She stared at the phone, willing it to wring as she had for a year. She refused to believe that destiny had forsaken her so awfully. To her surprise and hope, the phone did ring.  
  
She picked up the phone quickly, "moshi moshi, Tsukino residence." The voice on the other line was soft, conciliatory, but of no help, "I'm sorry Miss. Tsukino, your parents have been in a terrible accident…"  
  
What other words were spoken she didn't hear, as darkness covered her sight.  
  
Usagi passed out.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
Mamoru hadn't come to the funeral, though no one had expected him too. He sent a trite, heartless message to Usagi, suggesting that perhaps the ginzouishou could have been use to resurrect her parents, as she had done for the Senshi so many times before. After that she blamed herself for their deaths, and nothing had consoled her grief.  
  
She felt even worse for having burdened her friends and little brother so terribly, but she couldn't make the pain go away. She had tried, certainly, since she had custody of her brother, but more often than not Shingo was the one who took care of Usagi. She knew that Ami-chan had taken Shingo out to lunch one day to explain to him everything about the Sailor Senshi, in case new attacks came to Tokyo.  
  
They were lucky that no attacks ever came.  
  
Usagi's thoughts turned darker and darker, reliving the pain of those five years since Mamoru had left her. Everyone was very lucky, since the ginzouishou had lost its shine again the moment Usagi had fallen into complete despair. She couldn't have become Sailor Moon again if she had wanted too.  
  
= = =  
  
Seiya watched Usagi quietly as they walked, and touched her arm once she had led them to the Crown. She tugged gently at Usagi to catch her attention, and startled to see a spark of light blue enter into Usagi's eyes. "Huh?" Usagi asked softly. "We're here Usagi-chan." Usagi stared into the Crown for a moment before nodding slightly, "Ok…"  
  
Seiya guided Usagi into the Crown gently and led her to what she felt had been Usagi's favorite place to sit in the arcade/diner. Makoto looked up from behind the counter where she was preparing her latest menu, staring in shock at Usagi. After a few moments passed she also registered Seiya's presence, a slight eyebrow raised as she noted that Seiya was a girl now. Without any need to be asked she disappeared into the kitchen and promptly returned with a plate full of hamburgers and two chocolate milkshakes, and placed them in front of Seiya.  
  
"I had a visit from Setsuna before I came in today, and she told me to have hamburgers ready around this time… now I see why." Seiya smirked slightly and shrugged, "What can I say, I love them!" Usagi pulled on of the milkshakes closer automatically, and started sipping it slowly. Makoto nodded with a slight smile and went back to work. She knew she'd have plenty of time for an update later.  
  
  
  
Seiya had consumed five fully loaded hamburgers before stopping to sip her own shake. Usagi was staring at her in mild shock and disbelief. ::Good… at least we know Usagi can still feel something besides pain…:: "Hey, what can I say?"  
  
Usagi nodded slowly, "I know, you love them, but… you inhaled those five!"  
  
Seiya pushed two towards Usagi with a wink, "Well then, you keep these two and make sure that I don't stuff myself to the point I become sick, ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded and picked one up. "I wonder how this will go with the milkshake today…"  
  
= = =  
  
Did you ever feel sunlight on your face  
  
Did you ever taste clouds  
  
Did you ever touch space  
  
Did you ever feel sunlight on your face  
  
Did you ever truly live  
  
Did you ever feel sunlight on your face  
  
Did you ever breathe hope  
  
Did you ever dance with grace  
  
Did you ever feel sunlight on your face  
  
Did you ever truly live  
  
Carefully Makoto balanced herself on one leg, trying to spy on Usagi and Seiya without being seen. She pulled her communicator close and hit the broad send button. She could see that Usagi wasn't wearing hers, she had no fear of their Princess catching Makoto spying.  
  
"Scouts, Seiya is back! He… well, SHE, is here with Usagi. She's just eaten five hamburgers, and gotten Usagi to eat one and a shake."  
  
Rei was the only one to respond, though the light indicated that everyone except Usagi was listening. "Ok, well, temple meeting at 7 tonight. Minako, I know you were on Usagi duty today, so I bet you know something about this. Rei out."  
  
The other lights turned dark as well, and Makoto went back to watching Usagi and Seiya.  
  
= = =  
  
To Be Continued: 


	3. Shines Contemplation

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Dedicated to Purple Rose  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 3: Shines Contemplation  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
The other lights turned dark as well, and Makoto went back to watching Usagi and Seiya  
  
  
  
3 Months Later  
  
Broken… her heart had been irreparably broken, torn into shreds by a future, and a destiny, that could never be. She accepted that all things born would eventually die, a truth brought home by Galaxia's attack all those years ago. The shine of stars that could not shine forever, and the shine of those stars that lasted eternally, to be reborn over and over again.  
  
She mourned the loss of her parents shine, dimmed before they were meant to perish. She mourned the loss of her daughters shine, stolen before it could even be born. She could have endured her parent's death, had Mamoru been there to support her, and remind of the wondrous future she was meant to have, and she could have endured the loss of Mamoru had her parents remained to guide her. She endured without the shine of the Starlights adding their warmth to her heart.  
  
How she ached inside, wracked with guilt and pain, sorrow and anger, and fear. In her mind Chibi-Usa could still be born, if Usagi could ever bring herself to have a child. She bore an eternal star seed, and perhaps she had lived before, to be reborn as Usagi's child. Setsuna had never said whether Chibi-Usa lived or not, and for a while, she had only assumed that she must not. But, who was to say? Perhaps… she could still hope.  
  
Hope… a word she had though lost forever from her vocabulary, only to relearned and rekindled by Seiya's presence. Seiya was a salve that healed the pain caused by Mamoru, a guiding light that refused to have any other job or future that didn't include being with Usagi every moment of every day. She wouldn't eat unless Usagi ate, and Usagi couldn't bring herself to cause Seiya any pain. So Usagi ate. Seiya wanted to go outside to walk, and be in the sunlight, so Usagi went. Slowly she regained her strength and her health.  
  
Her hair was no longer dull and limp, but lustrous and thick. Her eyes had lost their dark circles, and for all outward appearances, she was back to being the normal Usagi that her friends knew and loved. Her Senshi healing powers worked marvels once she had ingested enough calories to support them, and even her ginzouishou had regained some of its glitter once she began to have hope again.  
  
She held to her hope that Seiya would be able to stay with her this time, and not leave her alone again. Well… Usagi knew she was never alone, and had to remind herself of it often. She had her Senshi, and she knew they all cared for her deeply… yet it wasn't the same. They all had the dreams that they were following, and Usagi only seemed to get in the way of those dreams.  
  
Dreams… her greatest dream had been to marry Mamoru, and have Chibi-Usa, and to give the world Crystal Tokyo. Those dreams were gone now, weren't they? No more Mamoru, no Chibi-Usa around, and no Crystal Tokyo… she had wanted her parents to see her true destiny, to be proud…  
  
She shook her head to clear away those thoughts, and then opened her eyes to look up at Seiya. She had been using Seiya as a pillow while watching television before drifting away into her sad thoughts. She smiled slightly as Seiya looked down at her, running a hand through Usagi's hair.  
  
"Are you bored, Odango?" Seiya questioned. Usagi shook her head, "no, I'm alright. Just… thinking."  
  
Seiya sighed softly and picked Usagi up, placing her in a sitting position. "If it's about Mamoru-baka, I'll be sad. The bastard deserves to be here where I can kick his ass."  
  
She giggled, a flash of light from behind the clouds. "No, I was thinking about my parents, and Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Ahh… sad about your parents death, and wondering if your daughter will still be born?" she asked, taking a few strands of her black hair and tickling Usagi's nose with them. "I don't think you should worry about Chibi-Usa, Usagi-chan. After all, she took after you, didn't she, and not Mamoru?"  
  
  
  
Usagi blinked slowly several times, not really having considered who her daughter had taken after. "What… would that have to do with anything?"  
  
Seiya tapped her lightly on the nose, "Think about it Usagi. Your daughter took after you, not Mamoru. She was more your daughter than his, her spirit was like yours, not his. She was a child of the moon, not of the Earth, ne?"  
  
She stood and smiled reassuringly for Usagi, "think about that while I go heat lunch, ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded closed her eyes, pondering.  
  
= = =  
  
Usagi sat in her window, illuminated by the moonlight. She held her green leather journal lightly, the page opened for a new entry. She hadn't written in it since her parents died, and while she had the urge to write in it now, she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. She closed the diary and set it down in front of her, then turned to look out at the moon. In her mind she traced the patterns of the rabbit, trying to recall more of her life on the moon. She had never quite recovered all of her memories from that time, and she was no longer the princess that Mamoru had loved, even though Serenity showed through from Usagi at times.  
  
She wondered how long she could bear this sadness, this guilt… she should have been able to save her parents, her relationship with Mamoru, and Chibi- Usa. Shouldn't she? She was the Moon Princess reincarnate, wasn't she? Able to use the mystical ginzouishou, the one who defeated every enemy the Senshi had encountered, and the destined leader of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
  
  
If only she could have been Serenity in full… then she would have far more grace to accept the things that had happened to her, and be able to deal with them more efficiently. Instead of causing more grief and pain to those she loved by being depressed. She winced at the thought, her compassionate nature reasserting itself. She hated causing others pain, and yet she had done so when she became unable to respond to her friends and brother. They had forgiven her long ago but knowing this didn't lessen her sense of guilt.  
  
:: What can I do to repay them? I haven't forgotten my pain but… maybe with Seiya here, I can at least lead a more normal life. For their sakes… ::  
  
  
  
She picked her diary back up and opened it to a blank page.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
I miss my parents more than anything, far more than I miss Mamoru. Seiya's been back on Earth for three months and… she has helped to ease the pain in my soul. She still has a lot of money from being an idol, so she doesn't need to work like my other friends do. Since she came to Earth she has stayed by my side constantly.  
  
She had been like a breath of fresh air in my depression, and she shines some light and hope into my dark despair. Even in the midst of my darkest days I drudged by, because I knew I was causing my friends pain by hurting. This is more evident with Seiya… she only eats when I do, and she'll only eat as much as me. She doesn't sleep unless I've already fallen asleep, and she grows pale from being indoors when I refuse to go outside.  
  
So for her sake, I go outside.  
  
My hair has gotten shiny and full again, my eyes are clearer with the dark rings underneath, and my skin looks better from being out in the sun more. My ginzouishou has begun to glitter once more, and grows in brightness a little more each day. I haven't gained much weight, because the crystal draws its powers from my strength, but I no longer look like a skeleton.  
  
My friends rejoice at the changes, and anticipate what more is to come from Seiya being here. I notice their joy more now than ever, for at least Minako and Ami have had their crushes return to them, even though Yaten and Taiki stay females to avoid the craze of their remaining fans.  
  
Mama… Papa… I wish you were here with me. You went away too soon, I still needed you! Shingo needed you… I've been an awful guardian for him, so negligent in my duties. He's taken care of me, instead of my taking care of him. I wish… I wish… I feel as though I were never much more than a trouble to you, though I know better, because I could see how you felt, especially when Chibi-Usa came to live in our times.  
  
I wish… that I could have told you that I was Sailor Moon, so you could be proud of me and know I had good future ahead of me.  
  
Why did destiny have to go so far off track?'  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Seiya stood in the doorway of Usagi's room, watching her write. The moonlight streaming down on Usagi made the young woman seem like an ethereal Queen out of myth and legends. She had so much heart in her still, which was slowly reemerging from the shadows once more, and Seiya couldn't bring herself to believe that the child whose memory Usagi held with such love and sadness could be gone forever. Nor could she believe that Usagi wouldn't be Queen…  
  
Seiya hid her fears deep down, buried beneath her love for Usagi, and refused to burden her angel with the thoughts that remained so persistent. No one but Setsuna knew everything that had to happen to Usagi to turn her into Neo Queen Serenity… so for all they truly knew, perhaps this was necessary as well, and Mamoru would return for Usagi.  
  
She frowned slightly… no, he couldn't come back for her… as long as he was gone, Seiya would have a chance with Usagi, or perhaps better than a chance. She couldn't survive a second time without her Odango.  
  
As she watched Usagi laid her diary down and scooted down off her perch, then flopped onto her bed. Seiya walked over and pulled the covers up over her, tucking her in. Her heart melted more when Usagi smiled at her slightly in thanks. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Usagi's forehead, then waited for the blond to fall asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Usagi-chan," she whispered after Usagi had fallen asleep, then slipped quietly out of the room and back downstairs to watch television. She wasn't really that tired…  
  
  
  
Shingo slipped in the front door as Seiya sat down on the couch and turned on the television. "Good evening Shingo."  
  
He nodded with a smile before pointing upstairs, "She asleep?"  
  
Seiya flashed a victory sign and grinned, "Yep. Tucked in and asleep… hopefully like a log and not like a baby."  
  
Shingo laughed softly, then sat at the end of the couch.  
  
"I wouldn't say that Usagi has ever slept like a log, but she did use to be a deep sleeper. Getting her up for school was almost impossible, except when her alarm was broken or I set it ahead an hour."  
  
Seiya's grin grew larger, "she may not have appreciated it at the time, but that was very thoughtful of you Shingo."  
  
He shrugged and stared up at the ceiling. "I was at times… but like most little brothers, I antagonized her a lot. More often now than before, I wish I hadn't… I love my sister a lot, and I never realized until she became depressed how many times I came to losing her. She never told me that she was Sailor Moon, even though she knew how much I adored Sailor Moon. She never told anyone."  
  
He shook his head and stood up. "I do remember how you treated Usagi the last time you came to Earth Seiya… I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her. If you're the path her heart chooses, take good care of her. I won't forgive you if you hurt her."  
  
He glared at Seiya for a moment to emphasize his threat, then smiled slightly and waved as he went upstairs to his room. Seiya watched his retreating back, then stood and headed to her own room, after checking on Usagi once more.  
  
= = =  
  
She awoke deep in the night, a small poem running through her mind. Silently she slipped out of her bed and picked up her diary once more. She took up her red pen and scribbled the words that had awoken her from her dreams.  
  
'A star shower, fills the sky.  
  
Love holds power, tears from an eye.  
  
Power of the wolf, who mates for life.  
  
The moon so full, the moon so bright.  
  
Come back to me, and cease my tears.  
  
Dry my eyes, white fluffy clouds.  
  
Ominous thunder heads, Earth's crying sound.  
  
Long live the dead; lightning, rain, and thunder.  
  
All is done, all is said.  
  
All is quiet, except the voices in my head.  
  
Come back to me, for without love,  
  
We cease to exist.'  
  
  
  
Satisfied, she closed the book back, set it down gently, and went back to bed.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, and that it took me longer to post.  
  
The poem is called 'Star Shower' and was written by a poet on www.lovestories.com whose poet nick is Juliet. :P please don't tell her I borrowed it.  
  
*bows humbly* 


	4. Mamoru Returns! Usagi’s Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
An: for reasons I currently choose not to divulge, Seiya will remain a woman in this story.  
  
I've also skipped ahead 9 months to start where the prolog left off.  
  
  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Dedicated to: Purple Rose  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Mamoru Returns! Usagi's Realization  
  
Last time: She awoke deep in the night, a small poem running through her mind. Silently she slipped out of her bed and picked up her diary once more. She took up her red pen and scribbled the words that had awoken her from her dreams.  
  
*** 9 months later ***  
  
  
  
{I raise that faraway shining star to the two of us}  
  
{and think of why I met you}  
  
  
  
Usagi prepared for her day much the same way she had for the past nine months. She awoke every morning at seven a.m., showered, dressed, brushed her teeth, put her hair into odangos, ate breakfast, and then brushed her teeth again before seeing what Seiya had planned for that day. Her life had become a comfortable routine since Seiya had come back to Earth, and everyone who cared about her agreed that she was much better off now than she had been before.  
  
She ate three meals a day, without argument, or attempts to discard the food uneaten. She slept at most eight hours a day, and always woke up on time. She was no longer late, ever. With Seiya by her side she exercised aerobically for an hour each day, and lifted weights three times a week. And at Seiya's insistence, Usagi studied all the subjects she was supposed to have learned in school, but hadn't, and was tested on those subjects by Ami.  
  
Automatically she watched her image in the mirror as she styled her hair into the odangos she was so used to wearing, her fingers deftly setting the style into place. Once done she rested her hands on her vanity, leaning forward close to the mirror and staring into her eyes. She thought she could see the shine in them, a little brighter than yesterday. Slowly she opened the dark blue box that lay before her, and picked up the necklace that was nestled in the black velvet.  
  
The rings of the short gold chain where shaped as hearts, each on possessing a very tiny gemstone in the center, each one a different shade of blue. A pale sapphire star pendant hung from the chain, the exact color of her eyes had been the last time she had been truly happy. The gold was twenty-four carat, and each gemstone was certainly precious, and expensive. A present from Seiya, for their one-year 'reunion anniversary.'  
  
'Anything to make you smile Odango', she'd said when she presented the box to Usagi, and Usagi still wasn't sure if she should wear the necklace, or find a store that carried something similar and return the expensive gift. But, that would hurt Seiya's feelings more than an outright refusal to accept would have…  
  
She started at her reflection, as light glinted off the necklace. She had put it on without realizing. 'Guess I keep it, and wear it as thanks…'  
  
Shaking her head, she headed downstairs to the scent of pancakes and lemon pie.  
  
= = =  
  
{I touch your hand, pretending it's not a big deal}  
  
{but all you do is smile kindly}  
  
Seiya watched the stairs, counting down to when she would see Usagi at the top.  
  
'Three… two… one…"  
  
Right on time Usagi appeared on the first step and proceeded down without any knowledge that Seiya was now able to time when she would be coming down for breakfast. Of course, there where times when Usagi was slow to get ready, but she seemed to have determined that anything she did, she would at least do to a time schedule.  
  
'Another loss of her free spirit…' Seiya thought to herself, frowning slightly as this difference in Usagi finally registered, and she realized that Usagi was almost never late like she used to be.  
  
'In fact, she is now doing those things that the others always complained that she wasn't. She's punctual, polite, eats slowly, exercises and studies with me, she's learned how to cook and sew, clean, and properly take care of someone who is ill… she never reads Rei's manga without first asking, and returns them in perfect condition. And, she hasn't klutzed out once in nine months. She smiles when people expect her too, and laughs when appropriate... for all outward appearances, Usagi has become the princess she is supposed to be.'  
  
Her face lit up with a smile once she noticed that Usagi was wearing the necklace she had given her, and Seiya nodded to herself. 'At least she's wearing my present.'  
  
"Good morning Usagi-chan," she called out, and was rewarded with a small, but genuine, smile.  
  
"Good morning Seiya. Has Shingo left for the morning?" she called back, her hand lightly trailing down the rail as she walked to Seiya, and her food.  
  
Seiya headed back into the kitchen and set out food for her and Usagi, then waited for Usagi to come into the room. "Yes, he left a few minutes ago after bolting down his food. I think he may have a date."  
  
Usagi slipped in quietly, and Seiya pulled out a chair for her with a smile. "Though he's still sensitive about keeping his love life private, so I didn't ask."  
  
Usagi let herself be helped into the chair, her smile growing slightly bigger. 'She's such a considerate friend.'  
  
Both fell silent as they ate their breakfast, lost in their internal dialogs. Seiya kept her eyes on Usagi, who never took any notice of her attentions. If she ever did notice, the odongo probably assumed that Seiya was keeping an eye on her to ensure that she ate, and not because she liked to watch Usagi.  
  
Seiya finished eating before Usagi did, and waited for the blond to finish before collecting the dishes and washing them quickly and efficiently. Once finished she walked into the living room, Usagi trailing along silently. She leaned against the door and watched Usagi quizzically. "So, what would you like to do today?"  
  
Usagi jumped slightly at the unexpected question. Usually Seiya would choose their activity of the day…  
  
"Umm…" she pondered her options for few moments before deciding. "I want to visit the airport, and the park, and the arcade."  
  
Seiya opened the door and held out her hand to Usagi, who took it without question or thought.  
  
{When my feelings grow stronger}  
  
{my doubts increase in number}  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
Reddened eyes stared back from him in the mirror of the airport bathroom, and he glared at himself angrily. He hated riding in planes after the attack by Galaxia, and hadn't been able to rest at all on the trip from America to Japan. It wouldn't do at all for her to see him this way.  
  
'Damn it all Mamoru, what are you doing here? There's no way that she has changed from a crybaby into the person she needs to be as Neo Queen Serenity. You shouldn't be here.'  
  
His eyes blurred as he stared at himself, and the images that came into his mind reminded him of why he had come back. He would start a new relationship with Usagi, put destiny back on track, and live for his daughter. No matter how little he cared for Usagi, his conscious had bothered him about killing his daughter's existence. After a steady stream of meaningless relationships during his stay in America, he had finally decided that he wanted his daughter back, even though he'd have to endure Usagi. But perhaps Crystal Tokyo was near, and Usagi was the refined lady she needed to be…  
  
He took out his traveling kit and spread the contents onto the counter. Shaving cream, razor, eye drops… quickly he shaved the stubble form his face and applied the eyes drops, then applied some aftershave. The scent of the stuff rejuvenated him a bit, and he straighter his shoulders. After a moments though he ran a comb quickly through his hair before reexamining his reflection with a cocky grin. He closed his eyes and siphoned off some of the planetary energy around him, his grin growing bigger. A bouquet of roses, a pretty gift, an apology, and he would have Usagi eating out his hands before lunch.  
  
He laughed to himself as he left the bathroom, ignoring the strange looks he received from passersbys who wondered if they had ever heard such an evil laugh before.  
  
= = =  
  
Usagi looked around the airport waiting area, wondering what internal instinct had brought her here again, to this oh so painful location. Mamoru had left her here, twice… and each time she had been heartbroken. How could he have done that to her? Even if he hated her, didn't he have any sort of heart at all?  
  
She shook her head, trying to dislodge the painful memories. They were so far in the past now that most people wouldn't even think about them, and she was determined to forget her past destiny. Her fate had failed, miserably, and thinking about it only sunk her back into the depression that Seiya had worked so hard to drag her out of. She still missed her parents, but over the past year she had learned to keep their memory in her heart, after Seiya had asked her why she dishonored them failing to live, and remember them with the love she felt for them, and they for her.  
  
'They're still with you Usagi; if you choose to remember them with the love they gave you, and that which you gave them. Remember their dreams, and all you did you to protect their dreams, and remember, that you are their dream.'  
  
Seiya had been right, of course, and now their loss didn't burn like acid in her anymore. She and Shingo were the dreams of her parents, and she had promised herself to honor their memory by living, and achieving her goals. She had told Shingo this before telling anyone else, and the image of his relieved face hung in forefront of her mind. She had been such a useless bother to him now for so many years, when she should have been the strong one.  
  
She would make things up to him, though she didn't yet know how.  
  
What were her dreams now?  
  
What did she want to do with her life?  
  
{So, don't let go of the heart you embrace}  
  
{no matter what happens!}  
  
She was certain that no matter what she chose, Seiya would be there to support her decision, and help out in any way that she could. She acknowledged ruefully just how much she depended on Seiya. If she decided to return to her home planet, Usagi wasn't sure she'd be able to go on again. Seiya was, after all, what had begun to pull her from depression, though once Usagi was capable of seeing how her sorrow pained the other people she loved and cared for, she had begun to follow a pattern of behavior that would minimize their worry for her.  
  
But without Seiya….  
  
She shook her head again, wondering why her mind kept returning to that circling path. Without Seiya, Usagi wouldn't be eating. Without Seiya, Usagi wouldn't be sleeping. Without Seiya, Usagi wouldn't be exercising, and she wouldn't be outside on a daily basis. Without Seiya, Usagi wouldn't know a fraction of the things she did now, and she had to admit that she would be a better queen now than she would have before Mamoru broke up with her. She couldn't quite understand how Seiya had become so important to her, so quickly, but Usagi was grateful that she had.  
  
The more she thought of all Seiya had done for her, the more Usagi's heart began to flutter. She shoved *those* thoughts away too, not yet ready to deal with the feelings they invoked. Someday, maybe… but not now, when she had no goal or dreams in mind. Her hand reached unconsciously for the necklace she wore to clasp the sapphire star, which reflected brightly even in the poor light of where she stood.  
  
One day, she would shine again, just like the necklace. One day, she would reclaim some of her dreams, though she felt he dreams she had with Mamoru were out of reach forever.  
  
It was time to discover new dreams.  
  
  
  
{If the one and only you in this}  
  
{vast universe is by my side}  
  
  
  
Her eyes continued to roam over the airport, though she didn't know what she was looking for. Perhaps being here was enough for now, since the pain that was gripping her chest was fading away as she though of what her new future would be. She spotted Seiya hiding in a darker corner by a fake plant, much the way she herself was. She had her eyes closed, seemingly casual, but Usagi could tell she was waiting for something.  
  
Did Seiya had the same feel that Usagi did about the airport?  
  
Perhaps this visit wouldn't be so peaceful…  
  
Usagi scanned the crowds again, this time looking for something or someone out of place. A few minutes and she found what she was looking for.  
  
There in the middle of the airport stood a dark haired man, his back turned to Usagi, but even if there hadn't been any light at all to see by she would know this person.  
  
'Mamoru…'  
  
As if sensing her thoughts Mamoru turned to face where Usagi stood, though she didn't stay in place for him to see. She ducked behind one of the cheap looking plastic plants, hoping he hadn't seen her.  
  
'But he can still sense you' reminded the little voice in the back of mind, as she peered around to see if he was moving towards her. Luck was with her this morning, as the shifting flow of people in the airport cut off Mamoru's path to Usagi, and she breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
She jumped as a light hand touched her elbow, then relaxed when she realized it was only Seiya. She nodded, and Seiya led her through the maze of people, expertly dodging those who would bump into Usagi, and soon they stood once more outside of the airport. Seiya ushered her into the car and drove Usagi home.  
  
= = =  
  
Mamoru 'felt' Usagi's presence and scanned the crowd to locate her, frowning when he didn't spot her. Something… another presence cut off his link to Usagi, almost protectively, and he growled in frustration before shoving his way through the crowd. This was not the way things were supposed to go today, and he wondered what had brought Usagi to the airport. Had she sensed that he was coming back, and wanted to greet him? He admitted that was unlikely, though perhaps Ami would have known that he was coming back, or Rei or Michiru, but not Usagi.  
  
No, Usagi wasn't that intuitive.  
  
Then who was the person blocking his connection to Usagi? It didn't feel as if she had done it herself, though he supposed she could have learned to do so, but the feeling had been protective, and definitely someone else. But who… the force had been a single person, someone who was probably in love with Usagi, but who? Who would the odango atama fall for, if she even loved this person back?  
  
He finally made his way through the crowd and scanned the parking lot, just in time to see Usagi being ushered into a car by a black haired woman. 'So, she must have been the protective force. She seems familiar… wonder who she is?' He grinned and relaxed, then headed back inside to claim his luggage. If that woman was in love with Usagi, then she would be no match for Mamoru. 'And I'm not giving up all that power to someone else, or my daughter's care.'  
  
= = =  
  
{the hands of the broken clock will}  
  
{slowly begin to move towards the future}  
  
Usagi leaned her head against Seiya's shoulder as Seiya drove them home. Her mind felt numb as she tried to process what had just occurred. Mamoru was back in Tokyo… and she had panicked away from greeting him, or allowing him to see her. She certainly didn't want to be hurt anymore, and he probably didn't want to have anything to do with her. 'He's hurt me too many times… He won't hurt me again. Oh… Chibi Usa… I'm so sorry…'  
  
She opened her eyes as she felt the vehicle stop, and Seiya waited patiently for her to sit up straight. "Want a milkshake Usagi? Might help you think."  
  
She nodded and forced a smile, then folded her hands in her lap as Seiya slid out of the car and walked into the fruit parlor. Her mind circled around the issue again and again in a downward spiral. Mamoru was probably here for a vacation, or a new job, or he had decided to be sadistic and come back to rub his wonderful life in Usagi's face.  
  
Seiya emerged from the fruit parlor with their milkshakes, and placed one in Usagi's hands. "Come on Usagi, stop thinking about him. You know he cant hurt you, no one would allow it. If I wasn't around to protect you, Haruka and Makoto *would* protect you, and probably try to kill him in the process." She ruffled Usagi's bangs gently before starting the car up again. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
  
Usagi lifted her eyes again and gave Seiya a small, though genuine smile. "Thank you."  
  
Seiya nodded, but fell quiet, focusing on going home. Usagi's smile grew a bit. 'I'm so lucky to have such a good friend as Seiya is to me.'  
  
Her mind drifted to all the times she spent with Seiya when she had been a male, and an idol. They'd had a lot of fun together, and Seiya had become her best friend. Everything settled into place from those times, each hint and clue she hadn't gotten then. 'Am I not good enough for you?' Seiya had asked then. And Seiya *was* good enough, more than enough, if there hadn't been Mamoru…  
  
She realized now, that Seiya had been in love with her back then. And she was forced to acknowledge that she had had feelings for Seiya then as well. But, this past year…  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked at Seiya's profile while she drove, realizing something even more important. Seiya loved Usagi now, as well.  
  
{Please stay the way you are}  
  
= = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
There, that was longer… people should be happy ^_^ 


	5. Looking like Serenity! Mamoru Visits Usa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but one can dream…  
  
An: sorry this took longer than usual to post. I won't take up space with excuses.  
  
Dedicated to: Purple Rose, and all the wonderful people who continue to read and review.  
  
  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 5: Looking like Serenity! Mamoru Visits Usagi  
  
{I stand on this }  
  
{threshold }  
  
{a tear away from stepping }  
  
{through the portal }  
  
{I know }  
  
{there is no sorrow }  
  
{on the other side }  
  
{I fantasize fields }  
  
{of wild flowers }  
  
{pristine with peace }  
  
{magnificent passions}  
  
{where big birds soar }  
  
{I hear the gurgle }  
  
{of silver streams }  
  
{and rivers murmuring }  
  
{while sunlight }  
  
{crowns their course }  
  
{with diamonds }  
  
{I stand }  
  
{one tear away }  
  
{but not today}  
  
  
  
She was disoriented, out of place, floating above a ruined city that seemed to have been a recent battlefield. Or so she perceived, from what she could see… As she thought of light, the pale moon revealed itself in the sky, removing itself from the bloody clouds that threatened from above. This only served to cast a reddish light on all below, and illuminating what remained of the city she now recognized as Crystal Tokyo in a hellish aura. She saw a lone figure standing among shattered crystal, in a place that could only be Crystal Tokyo. Floating above, she couldn't help but recognize this person as her own future self, Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
As she concentrated, the illuminated area below grew in size, this time revealing three more figures.  
  
Endymion was the easiest to recognize, wearing the same armor he always did in his 'prince' form. The uniform was soaked through with blood, his sword drawn and pointed at the Queen. No one would ever claim the look on his face to be that of a sane person. Instead, his lips were twisted into a snarl of hatred, the red light that tainted the moonlight reflecting dangerously in the Prince's eyes. His sword appeared to be degrading a bit with acid…  
  
The other two figures on the battlefield were what caught Usagi's attention the most knelt to the Queen's right, the smaller of the two figures obviously guarded by the larger. And as to who those people were…  
  
Usagi almost burst into tears at the sight. There, crouched Seiya, or rather, Sailor Star Fighter, in front of the pink Sailor Moon that was Usagi's future daughter. Both were as covered in blood as Endymion, much of which seemed to be their own. Sailor Moon was holding her Pink Moon Crystal before her chest, perhaps to try and heal Endymion. Since the field seemed frozen in this moment, Usagi doubted she would find out.  
  
As she stared, a soft music lifted up towards her, blurring the scene below. The looks on the faces below etched themselves deeply into Usagi's mind, just as this plain faded into darkness.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Seiya hummed to herself as she moved back the curtains of Usagi's bedroom, allowing the morning light to stream uninhibited into the room. She was determined to greet Usagi with a cheerful attitude despite yesterday's negativities, and perhaps things would turn out well, or at the very least, reassure Usagi that no harm would come to her. Mamoru's presence had certainly given her a scare…  
  
Nothing would stop Seiya from protecting Usagi; especially when she seemed to need protection from Mamoru. But, there was always a chance that they were wrong, and that Mamoru didn't want anything to do with Usagi. Or maybe he only wanted to say a quick hello, assuming that she had forgiven him, and felt like being polite.  
  
  
  
'Or perhaps he has come back for her,' whispered her inner voice, "after all, Usagi told you that he loved his daughter. Perhaps he came back to ensure her existence.'  
  
She smile slipped slowly into a frown and she paused, looking off into her own little world. A scene played out in her mind, reaching forth to antagonize her thoughts; for a moment, she could see Usagi running into Mamoru's arm, her belly extended in pregnancy. Mamoru's arm wrapped about her, his other hand rubbing her belly…  
  
Then her henshin device flared in her pocket, banishing the image, and recalling her attention back to Usagi, who had begun to wake up. She was able to smile once more as she watched Usagi. The woman looked so innocent and peaceful while she slept, an angel even when she had bad dreams.  
  
  
  
Usagi shifted onto her back, slowly opening her eyes so that they adjusted to the light pouring into her room. She had felt the power flare of Seiya's henshin device, but not an actual henshin… and that dream…  
  
Together, what did the two mean?  
  
She could still feel Seiya in the room, and opened her eyes fully as she pushed herself into a sitting position, her body protesting with a demand for more sleep. She smiled at Seiya as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up, the previous day's events returning once more to her mind. "Ne, Seiya, has anyone called here for me?"  
  
Seiya nodded, "But no one unpleasant Usagi, just your Senshi checking up on you, with offers of Mamoru's death by Makoto and Haruka. Though, Ami suggested we let him be, since her mother informed her that Mamoru has a job at Tokyo General."  
  
"A job," Usagi said softly, "yes. Let him be, he probably doesn't want to see me at all. Well, no use worrying about it before I've had my shower and breakfast…"  
  
Seiya walked out of the room, Usagi trailing along till she reached the bathroom. "Seiya… thanks for looking out for me."  
  
Seiya turned back, her smile gentle. "No need to thank me Usagi… you'd do the same for me, ne?"  
  
She headed down stairs before Usagi could reply.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
{looking across space }  
  
{to the end of nowhere}  
  
{at the regrets }  
  
{I've left behind }  
  
{times of sacrifice}  
  
{moments of passion }  
  
{bruised by neglect }  
  
{and confusion }  
  
{within that space between }  
  
{the original sin }  
  
{and the commission }  
  
{need floundered }  
  
{without the child }  
  
{bright eyed }  
  
{and innocent}  
  
{the man searches for himself }  
  
{finds tears }  
  
{and howls }  
  
{like a lone wolf }  
  
{courting the moon }  
  
  
  
A month passed by without anyone but Ami having contact with Mamoru, and then she only had any interactions with when her mother was around, to be polite. She was only as courteous as she needed to be, and left each encounter as swiftly as she could. Makoto had gotten a new job, with more flexible hours, so she never saw him at the Crown Arcade. As for everyone else, he was easy to avoid.  
  
Until, of course, he chose otherwise.  
  
A month after his return to Tokyo Mamoru stood in quiet observation of Usagi's house, noting that Shingo had already left for the day, and Seiya had gone out to buy food, leaving Usagi home alone at Usagi's request. A slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, but as he lifted his hand to knock on the door, he schooled his features into properly harmless and apologetic expressions.  
  
A few moments more and he was ready, mentally prepared to face the spoiled brat who was supposed to be his Princess Serenity. Somewhere in the back of his mind stirred the warmth and caring that Usagi had stirred in him before Galaxia came, quickly settling back into its dreams. He knocked, and waited expectantly to hear the crash he was certain would come before Usagi reached the door.  
  
  
  
Only a couple of minutes passed before he heard a slight noise on the other side of the door, and he almost lost his harmless expression to one of surprise when Usagi opened the door. She had grown taller than he had anticipated, standing five foot six inches even, with more silver in her hair than when he had left. An image of Serenity appeared sharply in his mind, overlaying that of Usagi before him perfectly.  
  
  
  
So, now she really looked like Serenity. So what? He could handle that.  
  
  
  
She simply stared at him for a moment, his presence before her slow to register, the blood only draining slightly from her face. She didn't squeal in delight to see him, nor flip out and yell, as he had expected. Usagi only tilted her head to the side regally, regarding him with a cool face. "Mamoru. I hadn't really expected you to stop by here. And why are you here, hmm?"  
  
He gave a small half bow, and gave her his most charming smile. "Tsukino- san, I am here to speak with you, if you will permit, about the future of Earth and my sins to you in the past. I know I grievously hurt you in the past, and I am truly sorry for doing so. Can we, perhaps, attempt to come to a less painful relationship were we can act cordially for the planet?"  
  
Usagi shifted her weight, giving a small wave of permission for Mamoru to enter the room. "Alright, Chiba-san, as you come in peace we can talk and see what can be done about the future."  
  
Mamoru followed her invitation and walked into the house, waiting until she had closed the door to stand by the couch.  
  
"Have a seat Chiba-san, can I get you something to drink?"  
  
He shook his head as he sat down. "No thank you Tsukino-san, I am fine."  
  
She sat down across from him, crossing her ankles together and placing her arms on the arm rests as if she were sitting in her throne. "You may call me Usagi-san if you wish, Chiba-san."  
  
He nodded once in acceptance, "Then you may call me Mamoru-san as well, Usagi-san."  
  
'And you're handling things quite better than I expected, Usako.'  
  
Usagi nodded once as well, keeping her regal bearing and reminding herself that she was a princess. A princess who was far out of time for her kingdom, but then, so was Mamoru. She could feel the ginzouishou begin to glow brighter underneath the pink shirt she was wearing, its warmth a soothing salve on Usagi's nerves. She smiled at Mamoru with all the grace and compassion that she, or even her future self, could muster.  
  
= = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
I know, I know… this took forever for me to get out, and I have several other fics I need to finish. *Bad Lirial* 


	6. I Am Serenity: Mamoru’s Consternation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 6: I Am Serenity: Mamoru's Consternation  
  
  
  
He would have to wait to have a conversation with Usagi. She had changed her mind and opted to have  
  
tea, and was making him wait. Her request for his patience was perfectly phrased, her smile disarming,  
  
her entire attitude suddenly one of great charm. Usagi-san was far more a lady than his unlamented  
  
Usako had been, and the change from girl to woman had suddenly inspired his heart to beat more loudly  
  
in his chest. Long practice kept the rest of his body in perfect control, but she had become far more  
  
interesting that she had once been.  
  
Far, far more like his departed Serenity.  
  
Both personae had always loved him, even when she was too young to understand the depth of her  
  
feelings.  
  
A smug, conceited smile lifted the corners of his lips. She was more refined, certainly, but he was the  
  
Prince of Earth, and certainly up to the challenge, however small, her new personality presented. Serenity  
  
had fallen for him easier than Usagi had, and if she were really Serenity once more, she would do so  
  
again.  
  
Usagi reentered the room carrying a serving tray, carefully balancing a teapot and two teacups full of the  
  
steaming liquid with an assurance that only made him more eager for the challenge she would pose. With  
  
a gracious smile offered vaguely in Mamoru's direction, she set the tray down before him, along with one  
  
of the cups. "Please Mamoru-san, join me for tea, though you objected before. This will help clear our  
  
minds of our… previous grievances with one another."  
  
'Nice phrased,' he thought, inclining his head slightly in acquiescence, "as you wish, Usagi-san."  
  
He knelt in the floor opposite of her, keeping his temper and impatience firmly in check, gently picking up  
  
the porcelain cup she offered him, sipping slowly when she did. For several minutes they sat like this,  
  
neither speaking. After Usagi had judged an appropriate amount of time had passed she set her cup down  
  
in front of her, then settle her hands delicately in her lap.  
  
Mamoru followed suit and set his cup down as well, waiting for her to be the first to speak.  
  
  
  
Usagi studied the pattern on her cup for a moment, remembering when her mother had presented her  
  
with the small tea set. 'You'll be a lady one day Usagi, I just know it,' Ikuko had said, and now Usagi  
  
believed her. She *was* a lady, though perhaps not in the way her mother had imagined.  
  
Smiling faintly at the memory she lifted her gaze to meet Mamoru's. 'He's playing some sort of game,' she  
  
thought suddenly with some alarm, though outwardly she kept her pleasant expression.  
  
"Mamoru, you wish to speak to me about Small Lady, and if she can still be conceived."  
  
He inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the statement, "Yes, of course. I love my daughter very  
  
much, even if she is not currently here."  
  
She nodded slightly, accepting his feelings for the unborn girl. "Mamoru, I do not wish to enter into any  
  
sexual union with you, and I do not wish to resume a romantic relationship either. I do, however, still care  
  
for Small Lady. Here is what I am willing to do: provided you sign a contract that contains certain  
  
conditions, I will allow Ami-chan to act as my doctor. She can collect sperm from you, and our daughter  
  
will be born through invitrofertilization."  
  
"Those conditions are as follows: First, you will sign a donor contract, stating that this is done willingly.  
  
Second, Small Lady will be my daughter and heir, not yours. She will bare my name. Third, since I will be  
  
Queen of Earth, Small Lady will be trained nine months out of the year to follow in my footsteps for the  
  
crown. She will spend one month of the summer with me, one month as she chooses, and one month with  
  
you. You may visit as her schedule permits. Fourth, and most importantly, you will never, ever, hurt her in  
  
anyway, physically or emotionally. If you do, I can, and *will*, do great harm to you. Agreed?"  
  
He clenched his jaw while smiling as pleasantly as he could. "Come now Usagi, don't you think…"  
  
She raised a hand and stopped him in mid-sentence. "As you hadn't noticed Mamoru, I shall tell you. I  
  
may still go by the name 'Usagi', but I am Serenity in mind, body, and soul. I cannot be swayed, and your  
  
powers are ineffective against me, while I can still use mine against you. I've brought you back to life so  
  
many times that you only live because of the continued power of the ginzouishou. I am being generous  
  
Mamoru, but I will not be disobeyed."  
  
She stood and smiled faintly at him. "Now, I suggest you go before my brother returns. And remember,  
  
you should make an appointment with Rei for the contract, as I have announced it shall be, and then with  
  
Ami for the sperm donation. Thank you, and goodbye."  
  
The front door opened as she bid him goodbye, and with a long, calculating look stood and exited the  
  
house. The door closed automatically behind him.  
  
Suddenly she began to shake as she wrapped her arms about herself. "What have I just done?" she  
  
wondered aloud as she sank into the couch. There she remained, unseeing and lost in her thoughts, when  
  
Seiya returned home.  
  
-----  
  
  
  
She fumbled with her keys while balancing the plastic sacks of food she was carrying, each one arranged  
  
carefully so that nothing was broken or smashed. She muttered soft curses to herself as she continued to  
  
struggle with the keys, bumping into the door slightly.  
  
A delicate eyebrow raised as the door swung open silently.  
  
Usagi had never left the door open like this before… she wondered what had prompted the angel to do so  
  
now.  
  
Still balancing the sacks with the utmost care she bumped the door open further, slipping inside before  
  
the door could swing back and close. She slipped her shoes off and entered into the living room, quickly  
  
noting Usagi lost in thought upon the couch. Curbing her instinct to run over to the blond and find out  
  
what was wrong she hurried into the kitchen, putting the groceries away as quickly as possible.  
  
Her task finished, she poured a cold glass of water and hurried once more into the living room. She set  
  
the water down, and then knelt in front of Usagi, reaching out to put a feather light touch on her hands.  
  
"Usagi?" she spoke softly, hoping not to startle the smaller woman, "Usagi- chan? What's the matter?"  
  
She lifted her hands and replaced them upon Usagi's shoulders, gripping them slightly tighter. "Usagi?"  
  
she said her name again, more firmly this time, searching her eyes for an answer or clue. "Usagi?"  
  
To slowly for her peace of mind Usagi's eyes cleared, and focused on Seiya. She spoke in a whisper,  
  
"Mamoru came, and I let him in. He wanted us to have Chibi-Usa… I told him that he'd have to sign a  
  
contract, agree to all the conditions I would set, and be a sperm donor, that I wouldn't have sex or a  
  
romantic relationship with him. What will I do if he decides to actually do this? I'll… I'll have to spend time  
  
with him, for her sake…"  
  
Seiya rose from her kneeling position and moved to sit beside Usagi, pulling her over in a hug. "Hey now,  
  
do you really think we'd let him harm you? You're senshi are quite capable you know, and can deal with  
  
him. We'll always be with you when you need to be with him, and he'll behave. And when Chibi-Usa is  
  
here, he'll behave on his own."  
  
Usagi tilted her head to look at Seiya, "Really?"  
  
Seiya nodded, rubbing Usagi's back lightly and smiling with all the reassurance she could muster, "Of  
  
course."  
  
She could feel Usagi's muscles relax then, and smiled more, "Now Usa, would you like some ice cream?"  
  
Her query was awarded with a dazzling smile, and she laughed lightly, then stood and headed into the  
  
kitchen to get Usagi her treat.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
He glared at himself in the mirror, playing back his conversation with Usagi again and again in his mind.  
  
He was angry with himself for handling things so poorly, but he had to admit that after everything they'd  
  
been through, her demands weren't so unreasonable.  
  
A small smile began to replace his frown, and his mood began to lighten.  
  
She didn't trust him, and had no reason at the moment to do so. He nodded to himself, silently accepting  
  
her conditions. He would do as she wanted now, and regain her trust. Then once she trusted him again,  
  
he'd get his way.  
  
In the long run, Usagi was too forgiving to win this battle.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
She contemplated her past life, trying to remember everything of who she had once been, seeking  
  
answers to who she was becoming.  
  
Her heart was stirring once more with feelings she had thought impossible for her to ever feel again, the  
  
tingling rush and butterflies, and quite interesting dreams, that told her, in no uncertain terms, that she  
  
was in love. She didn't want to listen to that call… she didn't want to be in love, didn't want to open her up  
  
her heart in that particular manner. She was certain; any romance for her was doomed to failure.  
  
Wasn't it? She had lost Mamoru far too many times to believe that love could work out for her, and to fall  
  
in love the was she currently was…  
  
She combed her memory for everything she knew about loves such as she was developing, and found  
  
little information that made her feel any better. Haruka looked too much like a guy for anyone to mind,  
  
but Seiya…  
  
Seiya looked far from being a guy.  
  
But she had once been, hadn't she? As one of the Three Lights? Why couldn't….  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
She stopped that thought before it could be completed, reminding herself that Seiya was also Sailor Star  
  
Fighter, and meant to be a woman. Usagi couldn't try to change her, and wouldn't do so. No… she  
  
deserved to be just who she wanted to be.  
  
And wasn't she, Usagi, the one who embraced everything? Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos…  
  
Her own foundation of power made it impossible to reject her current feelings, and turned aside any  
  
thoughts that would make her try to change Seiya.  
  
She would love as she always had… unbiased, with all of her heart and soul.  
  
She would once again embrace everything.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Sorry it took awhile to post this next chapter, and that it's a bit shorter than the other parts.  
  
So, what'd you think?  
  
Email: chibiraito@yahoo.com 


	7. Breakfast the Next Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Breakfast the Next Day  
  
  
  
Sunlight creeped into her room, despite the curtains pulled close to block out the morning. Sounds of  
  
dissent from below slowly reached her ears, waking her from the dream she had been in. A dream where  
  
Seiya had held her tight, whenever she wanted, and for as long as she wanted.  
  
  
  
She knew her dream was simple, but liked it anyway.  
  
  
  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!?"  
  
  
  
Her eyes snapped open with the unusually loud shout, sleep clearing instantly from her brain. Haruka was  
  
downstairs; which meant that the rest of her senshi were probably here as well.  
  
  
  
She slipped out of bed and tossed a long gray robe on, exiting her room and moving downstairs as quickly  
  
as she could, hoping to stem anymore shouting.  
  
  
  
She was grateful when everyone in the room fell silent when they saw her, each of her dear friends  
  
carefully scanning her features for any signs of pain, injury, or emotional upset. She smiled as reassuringly  
  
at them as she could. "Come now, minna… I know already what you're shouting about, and everything is  
  
fine. Rei, I instructed Mamoru-san to go to you an sign an agreement for sperm donation, and visitation  
  
rights. You have the basic outline already. Ami, he'll go to you for the procedure. Haruka, Makoto, you  
  
can't kill him or hurt him, he was well behaved and didn't hurt me. And he cannot hurt me."  
  
  
  
She brought the ginzouishou out and smiled brightly at them. "See? The light of the ginzouishou shines  
  
more brightly than ever, as do I. Everything will be fine."  
  
  
  
An awkward silence followed her announcement, as each person absorbed her words in their own way. As  
  
she waited for someone to speak she put the crystal away and walked into the kitchen. "Anyone else who  
  
hasn't had breakfast yet? You may join me as you will."  
  
  
  
Makoto hurried into the kitchen after her and quickly gathered Usagi's favorite breakfast ingredients, "Here  
  
Usagi-chan, let me. You should go back upstairs and shower."  
  
  
  
Usagi nodded her agreement and smiled slightly, pleased. "Thank you Mako- chan."  
  
Then she did as told and went back up to shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stayed quiet as she exited the room, staring at her in stunned silence. To forgive Mamoru so soon,  
  
and allow him to visit, much less agree in anyway to have a child with him…  
  
  
  
Unbelievable.  
  
  
  
Seiya was the first to speak, used to Usagi's new attitude on Mamoru from her fears the day before. "Come  
  
one now everyone, stop looking so shocked. She obviously loves her future daughter, and is taking nice,  
  
adult precautions to make sure Mamoru doesn't do anything she doesn't want him to. What more do you  
  
want?"  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock, wondering silently how she could be so calm about Usagi's behavior.  
  
Except Setsuna, who, as always, seemed to know that this would happen. She nodded and spoke up, "Seiya  
  
is quite right you know. Usagi is fully out of her depression, and has become a mature adult. This is her  
  
decision to make, and hers alone. We can only support and protect her."  
  
  
  
Grudgingly they each agreed.  
  
  
  
Rei shook her head, still unbelieving. "Well, I guess I better get on with the paperwork then… and make  
  
sure things are as adventitious to Usagi as possible. Anyone want to come with me?"  
  
  
  
Taiki and Ami raised their hands, as did Haruka and Michiru. Rei nodded, and they all proceeded to her  
  
Shrine. The rest found places to sit and wait for Usagi, except for Makoto, who continued on unfazed with  
  
Usagi's breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Oh… by the way… Usagi told Mamoru-baka that though she goes by Usagi, she is really Serenity in  
  
mind, body, and soul," Seiya said, understanding what she meant even though to Seiya, Usagi and Serenity  
  
were on personae.  
  
  
  
"She said what?" asked Luna, not sure she had understood correctly.  
  
  
  
Seiya smiled calmly and repeated. "She told him that she is Serenity in mind, body and soul, even though  
  
she calls herself Usagi. Personally… Serenity just seems the more mature version of Usagi."  
  
  
  
Luna stared at her before shaking her head in disbelief. "And this transformation occurred, unseen before  
  
my very eyes… what an awful advisor I am."  
  
  
  
Yaten picked the moon kitty up and petted her gently, "Now Luna, stop thinking like that. Perhaps Seiya is  
  
right, and 'Usagi' was how Princess Serenity was, or would have been, before she started taking on her  
  
royal duties. Everyone has a playful, carefree side, even monarchs."  
  
  
  
Seiya grinned and baited at Yaten, "Even you Yaten?"  
  
  
  
Her question was rewarded with a blush and sideways glance at Minako, but she gave no verbal response.  
  
  
  
Even those friendly barbs faded away into silence again, as the remaining senshi pondered their Princess'  
  
declaration to Mamoru, and what it meant to their future.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Lalalalala 


	8. The World Changes Seiya and Usagi

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
An: I know, been awhile since I've posted, and this may be a bit short. I've had some  
  
writer's block, so… forgive me if this isn't as good as usual. Comments and suggestions  
  
welcome.  
  
  
  
' ' are thoughts.  
  
  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The World Changes; Seiya and Usagi  
  
  
  
Two Months After Chapter 8:  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
In a moment, anything can change… no reason need be given, and explanations are short  
  
coming. All possible outcomes have an equal chance of happening; even those outcomes  
  
that one never believed possible. The river of time had flown free of its banks, and the  
  
prerecorded path of history becomes undone… changes are expected, even mandatory.  
  
Even the Keeper of Time cannot foresee everything.  
  
- - - - -  
  
  
  
Usagi lay on her bed, her bunny covered blanket pulled close around her chin. She stared  
  
up at the ceiling, as too many thoughts swirled around in her mind. Over night, many  
  
things seemed to have changed, and without any apparent cause or reason. 'So weird…  
  
and Setsuna never mentioned anything.'  
  
  
  
A week ago Seiya had fallen ill, and still felt a bit unwell. Usagi had chosen to get her  
  
some ice cream, hoping to cheer Seiya up. A simple enough task, one she had done  
  
thousands of times… and yet this time was different. As she walked to the ice cream  
  
parlor people all around Usagi stared and pointed at her, whispering words she hadn't  
  
been able to hear.  
  
  
  
Until she had actually gotten the ice cream.  
  
  
  
The man at the checkout counter had greeted her as Princess Serenity, and refused to let  
  
her pay for the ice cream. She had been stunned, and hurried home as quickly as possible,  
  
followed by the stares and whispers.  
  
  
  
She had returned to a home that was different than the one she had left. This new house  
  
seemed to possess qualities, which were similar to her sub-space pocket, able of storing  
  
far more than the outside size deemed possible. There was an obvious room for each of  
  
her Senshi, as well as her friends and brother, and Shingo's girlfriend. Luna and Artemis  
  
had greeted her as humans, and presented her with Diana. Each bedroom door had a  
  
golden nameplate placed on it.  
  
  
  
'I didn't even know that Luna was pregnant.'  
  
  
  
Her friends had greeted her warmly when she returned, though they looked around the  
  
house apprehensively. When Usagi asked them about it, neither Ami nor Taiki had an  
  
answer to the sudden changes, and Setsuna wasn't answering very many of the questions  
  
which were posed to her.  
  
  
  
She tossed off her cover as she shook her head, and got out of bed. Then she went to  
  
Seiya's room. Seiya was still ill, and Usagi had been playing the faithful nursemaid. She  
  
opened the door quietly and slipped inside, closing it behind her without making any  
  
noise. She walked up to Seiya and knelt beside her. "Hey Seiya," she whispered, "how ya  
  
feeling?"  
  
  
  
Seiya opened her eyes, offering a smile, "Much better, thank you. Ice cream does  
  
wonders." She pushed herself into a sitting position and motioned for Usagi to sit on the  
  
bed. "Has Setsuna said anything about the house, or how people know you're a  
  
Princess?"  
  
  
  
Usagi shook her head, frustration evident on her face. "All she said was that the  
  
ginzouishou follows my heart. I already knew that of course, but for the crystal to do all  
  
this?" She motioned to the room around them, "I never would have guessed that this  
  
would happen. It's insane… and disconcerting, having all those people stare at me…"  
  
  
  
Seiya nodded sympathetically, "I would imagine so Usagi. For the whole world to know  
  
that you're Princess Serenity… I'm sure you have a ton of admirers now."  
  
  
  
"Yeah… and not many of them will have known me as Tsukino Usagi… or care that I'm  
  
a person in my own right, and not simply who I was in the past." Usagi's voice was  
  
tinged with bitterness, her thoughts with this comment centered around Mamoru.  
  
  
  
Seiya took her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry about it Usagi… let the world  
  
adore Serenity without ever knowing who 'Usagi' is."  
  
  
  
She placed a single finger over Usagi's crescent moon mark. "I see 'Serenity' as the  
  
grown up 'Usagi'… they possess the same heart and soul, and are the same person. But  
  
you know, we all have different sides to our personalities. 'Usagi' is more carefree,  
  
playful… 'Serenity' is needed when dealing with important people and dangerous  
  
situations. You shouldn't feel bad that only certain people get to see your lighter side."  
  
  
  
She winked playfully, grinning, "After all, that just makes us more special to *really*  
  
know all sides of you."  
  
  
  
Usagi's face brightened, and she smiled. "Thanks Seiya! You always seem to know what  
  
to say to make me feel better."  
  
  
  
Seiya nodded and placed her hands back onto her lap. "Of course I do, I'm Seiya Kou."  
  
  
  
Usagi grabbed one of the many pillows on Seiya's bed and swatted her over the head  
  
with it as she laughed at Seiya's comment. "Oh you… what am I ever going to do with  
  
you?"  
  
  
  
Seiya smirked and shrugged, "why, I don't know, but you can't get rid of me, you're too  
  
attached."  
  
  
  
Usagi's playfulness vanished in an instant, and she sat quietly, gazing at Seiya with an  
  
unreadable expression. Slowly, she nodded, and in a barely audible voice whispered, "I  
  
am too attached to let you go… how long have I been fighting it?"  
  
  
  
Seiya studied Usagi's face intently, wondering what she was thinking as she tried  
  
unsuccessfully to push down her sudden rise of hope. Slowly, her hand reached out of its  
  
own volition, gently brushing away the hair from Usagi's eyes. "What is it, Usagi?" she  
  
whispered.  
  
  
  
Usagi focused on Seiya's eyes, uncertain of what she should say, even though she was  
  
now certain of her own feelings. "I…" She reached out and took Seiya's hands into her  
  
own. She transferred her gaze down to the hands, tracing the outlines of Seiya's veins.  
  
  
  
"I… I love you, Seiya."  
  
  
  
'There, I said it…' she thought.  
  
  
  
Seiya's eyes widened as her heart leapt into her throat. Her dream, come true!  
  
  
  
"I'm in love you too Usagi."  
  
  
  
A smile spread over Usagi's face as she lifted her gaze to Seiya's face again, joy lighting  
  
her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I feel for you Seiya…"  
  
  
  
Seiya laughed softly, shaking her head, "You don't need to be sorry Usagi… I would  
  
have waited forever for you, content in whatever made you happy. Now, it's late…  
  
everyone else is asleep, and we should be going to bed as well."  
  
  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement, looking at the door with hesitation.  
  
  
  
Seiya was careful not to grin at her expression. "I would like for you to stay with me  
  
tonight Usagi, but let's start small, ne?"  
  
  
  
Her eyes flew back to Seiya, disappointment mingled with relief. "Thank you Seiya," she  
  
whispered, before leaning forward to kiss Seiya's cheek. "Sweet dreams."  
  
  
  
Seiya nodded, "sweet dreams Usagi," she murmured back, as she slipped into dreams that  
  
were happier than ever, for being true.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
  
  
Usagi laid back down into bed, hands placed behind her head as she stared up at the  
  
ceiling. What soothed her to sleep was knowing that Seiya loved her, that she had finally  
  
told Seiya her feelings, and knowing that Seiya didn't care that she was Serenity.  
  
  
  
This was such a relief to her, and a far cry from Mamoru's behavior. And Seiya had  
  
already demonstrated that she was perfectly willing to take things slowly. She smiled as  
  
she drifted into a dreamless sleep, unplagued by visions of the future.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
Mamoru glared at his mirror image… an activity that he found himself doing more and  
  
more often these days. Especially today. His peaceful walk in the park had been plagued  
  
by the masses of people who were talking about 'Princess Serenity' and how she had  
  
saved the world so often from youma, destruction, and enslavement. This was supposed  
  
to be his planet, not hers… he was the Prince of Earth, and meant to be king… but no one  
  
knew who he was except for Usagi and her Senshi, while everyone on Earth knew about  
  
Serenity and Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"How annoying," he muttered softly to himself, something he was doing more and more  
  
lately. "To be pushed so far out of the limelight by someone who was never supposed to  
  
come to Earth. Why was I ever in love with her?"  
  
  
  
His gaze turned to look at the pictures he had kept of himself, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa.  
  
Usagi wasn't always the sweetest person in the world back then, but she had been  
  
innocent… almost as if she were still his beloved Serenity.  
  
  
  
Still his Serenity… hadn't she told him that she was Serenity? Yes, that had to be it…  
  
once she had admitted that to herself, the rest of the people of Earth had been informed of  
  
it as well, though he didn't know how. He shook his head slowly, tears welling up into  
  
his eyes.  
  
  
  
"So she really is my Serenity… she simply needed time to grow up on her own, just as  
  
she did back then…"  
  
  
  
He placed his head in his hands as the tears spilled down his cheeks, finally realizing  
  
what a mistake he had made. King Endymion had warned him once, that something like  
  
this would happen… what a fool he'd been, not to listen to that advice. But perhaps he  
  
wasn't too late… he was truly sorry now. Perhaps he could find a way to win her heart  
  
back, if someone else hadn't earned it.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
To be continued:  
  
  
  
I… just… can't… keep… him… evil… arg!!!!!! And I hate him! kuso. 


	9. Ami's Mischief, Seiya's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Even Angels Can Fall  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
Chapter 9: Ami's Mischief, Seiya's Thoughts  
  
  
  
Gentle warmth spread through Usagi as Ami's equipment bathed her and Mamoru in a  
  
pale blue light. The feeling was so soothing, making her feel as though she had just  
  
drunken a warm cup of cocoa. So relaxing.  
  
  
  
Without any further thoughts Usagi fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Mamoru kept his head turned so he could see Usagi's reaction to the light, greatly  
  
annoyed when he noticed her breathing pattern had slowed down. How could she sleep  
  
through this procedure? His entire body felt as though tiny needles were prickling him,  
  
yet he wasn't able to talk. Ami had given him something to make sure he couldn't  
  
speak through this, probably so he wouldn't complain and bother Usagi.  
  
  
  
Like that would be a problem.  
  
  
  
Mentally he sighed, wishing the five minute task would only take a few seconds. Perhaps  
  
it did only take a few seconds, and Ami was torturing him in her own way. but no, she  
  
wouldn't do that, none of Usagi's Senshi would, since she had told them not to.  
  
  
  
Would they?  
  
  
  
He couldn't really know, since Usagi had fallen asleep. Maybe the ginzouishou kept her  
  
from feeling the unpleasantness of Ami's creation, or maybe she was still as capable of  
  
sleeping anywhere as she had been as a teenager. He wanted to glare at Ami, to express  
  
his displeasure in some manner, any manner, and mentally cursed her for making sure he  
  
couldn't.  
  
  
  
'For all I know Usagi could have told her to do this. but why would she? I already  
  
signed those damned papers Rei brought to me, and the whole world will probably know  
  
about it tomorrow morning. ugh, in this instance, damn Usagi and her subconscious  
  
wishes upon her crystal.'  
  
  
  
He was scowling darkly by the time Ami shut off the machine, and he stood the moment  
  
he was able to. She gave him a serene smile that would have made Usagi proud, one full  
  
of complete innocence. She didn't catch what her muttered under his breath, and really  
  
didn't care. The past two months had brought each of the Senshi into their full Planetary  
  
Powers, and each one was perfectly capable of warding off any attempts the Earth Prince  
  
made to disrupt their life here.  
  
  
  
She glanced at Seiya hovering around the entrance to the lab and hid a grin. "Seiya, why  
  
don't you take Usagi to her room? She'll be asleep for a few more hours."  
  
  
  
Seiya was by Usagi's side almost instantly, scooping the slighter woman up into her arms  
  
and holding her close. "Ami, why did he give you such a dark look? He seemed in pain,  
  
and Usagi is sleeping like nothing happened at all."  
  
  
  
Ami chuckled softly; her deep blue eyes held such a mischievous glint that Seiya couldn't  
  
help but grin back in response. "Oh, I didn't do anything to him, since I promised Usagi I  
  
wouldn't. Rather, I didn't do anything for him, while I adjusted the settings with the  
  
Mercury Computer to make Usagi comfortable."  
  
  
  
Seiya laughed softly, still grinning. "Well, with that in mind, remind me never to make  
  
you angry before my annual checkups." With that as her parting words Seiya left the lab,  
  
taking Usagi back to her room so she could continue resting.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
  
*** Seiya's P.O.V. ***  
  
Ami can be devious when she wants to be, that much I got to see today. well, perhaps  
  
devious is a bit strong of a word for her. Usagi is, really, the only person who has  
  
forgiven Mamoru on any level, and he's only alive because she asked everyone to leave  
  
him alone. And because we care so much for her, we do as she has asked.  
  
  
  
I'll have to remember Ami's example if I ever encounter Mamoru on my own. His  
  
attitude has improved a bit once the world 'remembered' that he was the Crown Prince of  
  
Earth, and he isn't as hostile to me as he once was. but that could just be because he  
  
realizes that if he's too nasty to me, Usagi will make things to where he never gets to  
  
know his daughter. She wouldn't do so to be mean of course, but rather, to keep  
  
Small Lady safe from bad influences.  
  
  
  
Everyone who knows Usagi, or Serenity, adores her. There has already been public  
  
debate on whether or not Mamoru should be allowed to remain the Crown Prince, since  
  
he had much less to do with saving the planet than Usagi and her Senshi. Usagi has  
  
already declined that offer once, and I have a feeling she'll have to do so again in the  
  
future.  
  
  
  
Then again, she may not have too. Ami and Taiki have told everyone except Usagi,  
  
privately, that each planet has been regenerated, and is capable of freely sustaining life  
  
once more. All that's needed now is people. and they're both sure that among the  
  
inhabitants of Earth exist people with the blood of the planets running in their veins. We  
  
all believe that, eventually, they'll seek one another out and form groups, and ask their  
  
respective Senshi to return to their planet.  
  
  
  
Earth is gonna lose a lot of chefs and idols.  
  
  
  
I wonder then just how life will be. I've been on Earth well over a year now, constantly  
  
by Usagi's side, interacting with her Senshi, that I just can't imagine anything changing  
  
from how it is now.  
  
  
  
I wonder how Earth will react if it's adored Princess Serenity will return to her Moon  
  
Kingdom. That was part of her destiny, wasn't it? A reborn Silver Millennium? Where  
  
will I fit into that future, that continued destiny?  
  
  
  
Will she continue to love me, despite my being female? And if she does, can she continue  
  
to be with me, or will our relationship need to be sacrificed for political reasons?  
  
  
  
As I stare down at her peaceful, angelic face, I try to push these haunting thoughts away.  
  
Usagi will always love me, in one form or another. but despite how close we have  
  
become, and how much I love her, is there room in her destiny for me?  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
To Be Continued: Sorry it took so long to post folks, I hope you'll forgive me and tell me what you think of this latest chapter ^^ 


	10. The Annoyance of Planetary Matchmaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

I know folks, I've been horrible about updating. I'm terribly sorry, but I've had a major 

case of writers block lately. 

Even Angels Can Fall 

By: Lirial Raito

Chapter 10: Planetary Matchmaking

With closed eyes her fingers picked out the gentle melody she had chosen to sooth Usagi 

to sleep. The piano piece was sweet and slow paced, but also filled with a sense of hope 

for the future. She smiled to herself as she heard Usagi's breathing pattern change, 

indicating that the Princess had fallen asleep. 

'Good,' she thought, 'now I wish for happy dreams for my beloved Princess, even though 

I can sooth her bad ones away.'

Seiya stood slowly and moved over to the bed to admire the one she loved. She leaned 

down, placing a feather soft kiss on Usagi's lips and whispered "Sweet dreams my 

angel," before she left the room. The soft murmur of voices led her back into the living 

room where the entire household had gathered. 

"An impromptu meeting Ami-chan?" she asked softly as she settled down into her 

favorite seat. 

Ami nodded in answer, a slight frown set on her normally peaceful face. "Yes, an 

impromptu meeting… a source informed me today that Endymion has successfully 

convinced the World Council to allow him to assume his duties as Prince, and they've 

already insisted that he be crowned king."

"Unfortunately, the entire world knows about his past relationship with Serenity, and her 

pregnancy… if she stays on this planet, the Council is going to insist that she marry him 

and become the Queen of Earth."

Seiya stared at the floor as Ami watched her, a silent apology written in her eyes… the 

Senshi of Mercury had never liked to deliver bad news. 

After several silence filled passed Seiya stood and shrugged. "It isn't like Serenity 

doesn't have the right to choose her own destiny now… if she marries him, that will be 

her choice. Or she could choose to leave the planet and go back to the Moon, or stay here 

as an Ambassador of the Moon, or she could even use the Ginzouishou again to alter the 

planets memory of her being here, and face none of those problems."

She flashed them a wide grin to hide her own doubts as to what Usagi would choose to 

do. "You know, she isn't a helpless little girl anymore. No one can force her choice." 

With a slight bow she retreated back into the bedroom she now shared with Usagi, her 

breathing calm and controlled as she pushed her fears aside.

'Usagi loves me. I know that, and I know she'd never reject me so outright… but what 

choice will she make? She won't want to remove Chibi-Usa so far from Endymion… 

then again, with magic and current technology, getting to the moon and back wouldn't 

take very long at all.'

She shoved her fears and doubt to the side again and changed into her sleepwear she 

climbed into the bed with Usagi. Resolutely she wrapped her arms around the sleeping 

blond and vowed to cherish ever second she spent with Usagi, just in case. After all, 

Seiya only wanted what was best for Usagi, and she would support her golden angel in 

every decision she might make.

=          =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =          

*One Week later*

Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom smiled sweetly for all the cameras focused on 

her as she once again refused the World Council's desire to have her marry Endymion. 

But they couldn't really force the issue anymore once Rei had shown up with all the legal 

documentation she possessed about Chibi-Usa's conception, and Endymion's agreement 

to be a sperm donor. Damn if they hadn't tried though.

She sighed internally; she was tired of all the annoying meetings she had been forced to 

hold to get out of the planet's match making attempts. She really couldn't believe how 

materialistic the Council had thought she would be. The idiotic politicians had offered her 

millions of dollars, her choice of where to build the Royal Palace, and any of the 

countries she might want to oversee, with Endymion looking after the rest. It was all 

enough to make a Saint get violent, but she had managed to hold her temper so far.  

Few people wanted to believe that the Serenity didn't really wish to rule, and even less 

wanted to believe in her publicly expressed love for Seiya. Though according to Minako, 

she had gotten some interesting support letters in the mail…

Slowly she counted backwards from one hundred in an attempt to keep her temper as 

news people continued to snap pictures of her. Dealing with youma had been calmer than 

this. 

She tensed as a hush fell over the crowd and all sounds of snapping cameras ceased. As a 

hand placed itself on her shoulder she steeled herself, refusing to turn around. 

"Hello Endymion." Her voice was as smooth and sweet as her mother's had once been, 

all those years ago. The late Queen Serenity would certainly be proud of her daughter. 

Endymion shot a pointed glance at the media, and hid his amusement as they scattered 

instantly to a distance where they could take pictures, but not overhear the conversation 

he wished to have with Serenity. 

"Serenity-hime, would you allow me to join your house hold for dinner this evening?" he 

asked, his voice every bit as smooth and cultured as her own had been. "I want to discuss 

some issues with you afterwards." 

She turned around and graced him with an amused smile and a slight nod. "Yes of course, 

I'm certain we can find plenty to discuss."

He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back, before stepping away a couple 

of feet and bowing. "I shall see you at your regular dining time then Princess. Be well."

She nodded again as he walked away, wondering just what he wanted to talk about.

=          =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =            =

To Be Continued: Sorry if this story is so short, I wanted the next chapter to be all about 

the dinner… and it is in the works right now, I promise! I foresee an ending to this story 

soon… can't promise when though, I'll try chaining my muse to the computer and see if 

that helps keep away my writer's block.

Anyway, thanks for reading and being so patient, and please review!

(My birthday is on Thursday, yay me!)


	11. The Dinner Endymion’s Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  


**Even Angels Can Fall**   
  
By: Lirial Raito   
  
Chapter 11: The Dinner; Endymion's Ultimatum  


  
  
She smiled at the mirror, making sure her image was perfect. Endymion was sure to come as his royal self, and probably dressed in his 'king' attire rather than what he once wore as a prince, though only she and the Senshi would every know that. For this evening she had dressed in her old princess gown, though with the silver in her hair she looked more like her mother than her own past self. But perhaps that was for the best. 

With one final glance at her reflection she made her way to the dining room, smile warm with approval at the soothing music in the background, and the choice of food there on the table. Mako-chan had made ever person's favorite food, except Endymion's. Little name cards denoted where everyone was to sit, though Usagi doubted anyone would have a problem with where to sit, since the food was already placed before the appropriate name card. A smell spell Makoto had concocted would keep everything warm and cold, at just the temperature each guest liked best. 

She took her set between Seiya and Minako just as Shingo was leading Endymion into the room. Her trademark smile never faltered as his eyes reflected his indignation at being the last to arrive at the meal, and finding everyone else already seated. Usagi didn't care though. He had come here to 'discuss' things with her, and she wasn't really feeling charitable enough to play along as nicely as he wanted her too. 'I was right… king clothes rather than prince clothes. Does he honestly expect us to be impressed?' 

"Please Endymion, do have a seat already. We've been waiting for you before we started dinner." Her voice was cool, and every bit as royal and aloof as his appearance tonight. _'He flinched… well, what does he expect, requesting this talk and then being unfashionably late? Humph.'_

Endymion did as directed though, taking the seat directly across from her as had been planned, stuck between Makoto and Haruka to ensure his good behavior. Still, if he was nervous by sitting between her most volatile Guardians he certainly didn't show it. His attention was alternated between smiling charmingly at Serenity, and glaring at Seiya. 

_'What an annoying way to spend this dinner'_ she thought, though she became a little more unnerved with each of his smiles. 

Endymion was the first to be finished with his meal, and his fingers tapped the table in boredom as he waited for everyone else to be finished. A half hour later, and he wanted to snap at Serenity in annoyance. Everyone but her was finished, and she still had half of her food left! He didn't want to stay around in the presence of her protectors any longer than he had to, despite their past friendship. As Serenity smiled at him, every bit as serene as her name implied, he knew for certain that she was eating so slowly just to bother him. 

'I bet she still eats like a ravenous pig on normal days, the way she did when she was younger. Damn her, this is bothersome.' He could feel his eyelid muscle twitch, something that had recently started to happen when he got angry, which only made him more angry. Like all good politicians, he had perfected the ability to hide his emotions from everyone, but that tick always gave his anger away. 

The soft murmur of voices caught his attention again, just as Seiya was refilling Serenity's juice glass. Makoto had declared alcohol forbidden with her meals, maintaining that if they drank too much, no one would ever appreciate her hard work and culinary skills. But Serenity had stopped eating, and was complimenting Makoto on her splendid meal.   
  
_'Splendid? I've eaten far better foods before… Makoto isn't as special as she thinks. None of them are. And how dare Seiya lean so close to Serenity? Blasted woman isn't even from this solar system.'_

He would have continued on in a mental rant, but Serenity had turned her luminous blue eyes upon him, glinting in amusement. She was standing, and motioning for him to follow her into the living room. _'Finally, time to talk. Took her long enough.'_

Endymion spared a few moments to admire the graceful way she walked and tried to hold his temper at bay. He reminded himself again that this was his destined princess, despite her current resistance to the idea. 

He took the seat she indicated, once more sitting across from her and Seiya, the rest of the household taking up various positions around the room. Obviously, no one trusted in his continued good behavior. 

Serenity tilted her head slightly to the side, examining him quietly for a moment. "So, Endymion, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about?" 

_'No banalities tonight? Of course, I'm sure she already knows why I'm here.'_ He folded his hands in his lap, trying to project a feeling of sincerity and openness. "You know that the council wishes for us to be married before they give me my throne. I know that you refused, and told them of our contract for Chibi-Usa to be your heir alone." 

Serenity nodded at both of his sentences, her expression unchanging. The Council couldn't make her change her mind, and Endymion couldn't either. She refused to follow the destiny he wanted her to have once more, finally convinced that the attitude of the Earth Royals, which obviously hadn't changed in over a thousand years, was the reason Earth hadn't been a part of the Silver Millennium. _'Their Royal Family was always stubborn, and every single one got worse with age. Few seemed capable of true love, and Endymion is just like his father, unreasonable and demanding, and getting worse with each passing year.'_

Now he spread his hands out, almost beseeching in his movements. "Serenity, I know you'll never love me like you once did, and I certainly don't blame you." 

'Not any more at least,' he thought. 

"But the Council, and the planet, truly wish for you to be their Queen… I know the things they've offered you," he continued, trying to keep his voice smooth and quiet. 

"Now, I know what they ask is very unfair to you. After all, you have someone you love, no?" He glanced at Seiya as he said this, to much aware that Serenity loved someone other than him, and hating every moment of it. "But life isn't always fair, and there is a growing opposition who believe that having people from other planets living on Earth, people who won't age and die, is wrong." 

Serenity stiffened in her seat, though she was careful to hide it. "And those people want us to leave, correct? Unless I agree to marry you, and be a nice passive   
Queen?" 

He smiled sardonically, inclining his head ever so slightly. "Well, that and have your powers stripped from you if possible, or so tied into the defense of this planet that you wouldn't be able to use them for anything else." 

_'Like cleansing the people into passive little lambs'_ he thought, a bit maliciously. "No matter how many times you saved this planet Serenity, no one can guarantee that you did it out of altruism, and the kindness in your heart. I know you did of course, but politicians these days are so hard to placate, and afraid of any abilities they themselves do not possess, or control. And then, no one would really mind if you left this planet, and went to another. Or perhaps another Solar System?" 

The room fell into shocked silence; Endymion's words were a cold slap in the face, not at all what had been expected. Serenity shook her head slightly and the Senshi curbed the comments and questions they wanted to say. 

She stood, smile unwavering. "Endymion, you should know better than to try and care me into marrying you. Such tactics don't work with me anymore. If the people of Earth are afraid of us, and want us to leave, then they will have to tell us so." 

Serenity turned and walked to the door, and turned back to him as she opened it. "Now, please leave Endymion, you've over stayed your welcome here." 

He stared at her for a moment with narrowed eyes, before rising slowly. Without any further words he walked swiftly out the door, lost quickly in the nights shadows. 

Usagi closed the door and locked it before turning back to her Senshi. 

"What do you think, minna?" she asked softly.   
============ 

To Be Continued: 

Yes P-Chan21, I know cliffhangers are annoying, but they're interesting... really. 

Thanks for reading minna! I hope you liked. 


	12. And So We Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Authors Note: My greatest thanks to Purple Rose for allowing me to adopt this story, and   
then being my Beta reader when I needed one. I also thank everyone who has read   
this, whether they reviewed or not. Your support means a lot to me. 

** Even Angels Can Fall **

By: Lirial Raito 

Chapter 12: And So We Say Goodbye  


  
"This is giving me a headache," she muttered softly, glaring balefully at the pile of   
affronting papers stacked neatly on her mahogany desk. The pile was at least a foot   
high, and each accursed piece was an official validation of the things Endymion had   
hinted at earlier. 

That she had this pile of papers was her own fault. After all, she had asked to Ami to hack   
into the World Council's database to look for any piece of information that could   
confirm Endymion's threats. She had expected that Ami would find a few pieces of   
information from the most disgruntled of the politicians, a few snide conversations   
and nothing more. 

Her expectations had gone straight to the negaverse in a matter of minutes. 

Ami had found popularity polls taken of how people currently felt about Serenity and the   
Senshi, a popularity that was rapidly falling into oblivion. There were detailed files   
on each Senshi and their abilities, as well as detailed damage reports and toned down   
heroics for every known fight they'd been in. Expected life spans and power   
increases where listed. Goals, loves, education, political beliefs and religions,   
personality analysis, everything there was to know about the Senshi was listed. 

_And if that wasn't bad enough, there are those damned propaganda videos…_

And that, really, made things even worse for Usagi. Someone had gotten a hold of video   
footage of many of the Senshi's battles, from the earliest fights against Beryl's   
minion to the battles against the Sailor Animates, each one to deliver the message   
that 'absolute power corrupts absolutely.' The last were the most damning, and   
sounded like a Jerry Springer show, 'When Good Senshi Go Bad!' 

The amount of information was staggering, and most of it the senshi couldn't deny as   
truth. But it had been presented in the worst possible light, and the messages were all   
quite clear. And some of the most private information in those files could only have   
been obtained by one source. 

Endymion. 

Despite the calm face she presented to her Senshi over the situation, she felt like   
screaming at the top of her lungs, or wailing and crying out all of her frustration, but   
neither action would bring her any real relief. Her friends would only worry about   
her more than they were now, and for their sakes at least she had to be, or appear,   
strong. _If it were only me, I could use the Ginzouishou to make anyone who   
encounters me forget who I am, and go into hiding… I wouldn't want to, but I could._

She sighed and massaged her temples, a wistful glance cast at her bed. _It'd be nice if I   
could go to sleep now… but I can't I have to think of some valid options for my Senshi. _

She gave another glare at the pile and felt her anger rise. _Really, how can that bastard   
be so high handed with us? Just because he wants to control my power…guess some   
people just can't take rejection well. _

Her eyes narrowed, and she promised herself one thing: she wasn't staying here on Earth.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The eight planetary Senshi and three Starlights sat arranged into a circle, each one   
glancing nervously at the others as silence lengthened uncomfortably among the   
group. Luna, Artemis, Diana and Shingo had left a few moments before, processing   
the information in their own ways. 

Ami had just finished giving her report on the World Council, and included a few things   
that she had left out of the report she gave Usagi. 

"So he's stooped this low," murmured Minako, frowning as she studied the papers Ami   
passed to her. "He really does want all of her power, and ours, tied into a shield   
around the Earth…" 

"And he doesn't care that the drain would probably kill us after a few years, nor that the   
shield would come down again if we died." Rei gripped a stress ball in both hands,   
and was squeezing them both as hard as she could. 

"After all we've been through…" Makoto gripped a wooden spoon, mixing up a batch of   
chocolate chip cookie dough, "how can people be willing to trust him, when he so   
easily betrays us?" 

"No one really remembers that he was once Tuxedo Kamen. All they remember is us,   
and the battles we fought," Michiru said, leaning her head on Haruka's shoulder,   
"and more than the good things we've done, they remember the destruction that   
fighting causes, especially with youma and Senshi." 

Haruka snorted derisively, "And why should anyone remember him? He barely did   
anything to help us. He should have stayed evil, and Usagi should have let him die   
with Beryl." 

Hotaru turned questioningly to Setsuna. "Setsuna-mama, is there anything more that you   
can tell us?" 

Setsuna considered for a moment before answering, "There isn't much I'm allowed to tell   
you, other than that, without Helios' and Usagi's cooperation, Endymion cannot   
utilize the full potential of the golden crystal." 

"That doesn't really tell us much," said Yaten. 

"Actually it does," replied Ami. "It means that Endymion can't force Usagi into anything   
she isn't willing to do, because her crystal unlocks the full power of his. Well, her   
crystal and Chibi-Usa's pink moon crystal. And both crystals gain their greatest   
power from the hearts of Usagi and Chibi-Usa." 

Minako raised her hand to catch the groups attention, "So, everything he agreed to with   
Chibi-Usa… Do you think it was just so that he could have access to her Pink Moon Crystal?" 

"Probably," said Ami, with a deep sigh. "With everything he's done that we know of, I   
certainly wouldn't put it past him anymore, and I'm afraid to try and find out what   
things he has done that we don't yet know about." 

"That bastard! Maybe Haruka and I should pay him a visit…" Makoto grinned, thinking   
of all the ways she could hurt him back for harming her princess. 

"I wouldn't mind, but you know Usagi wouldn't want us too," Haruka said. 

"You could just leave here for awhile… let things die down. Kakyuu-hime wouldn't mind   
if you visited her," suggested Yaten. 

A chorus of 'no's!' followed afterwards and Yaten grimaced. "Stop shouting already, it   
was just a suggestion!" 

"And we will visit Kinmoku, eventually." Usagi dropped down gracefully beside Seiya as   
she smiled reassuringly. "But the Council would see that as a concession of defeat." 

"What options do we have, Usagi?" Minako asked, relieved to be able to turn leadership   
back over to their Princess. 

She was silent for a moment before answering. "A few at least… we could do as Yaten   
suggested and leave this Solar System, probably go to Kinmoku. We could also go to   
any of our mother castles and live there, though the Moon Palace is closest. We   
could overthrow the Earth's government and try ruling here. I could marry   
Endymion, and tie his power into the shield rather than my own. We could go back   
into time and disguise ourselves, and live somewhere remote. I can use the   
Ginzouishou to erase any memories people have of us, and then Ami and Taiki could   
create us new identities. And we could seal our powers away deeply enough that   
Endymion wouldn't be able to sense them, and give up being Senshi. That would   
eliminate the Council's reason for wanting us to leave." 

"It'd also give us mortal life spans," Hotaru added softly, "But I don't think anyone   
would mind that, really." 

Silence settled once more over the room as Usagi stood, "Get some rest, minna. You can   
think about those options in the morning, and we'll decide what to do." 

One by one the others stood and departed for their rooms, minds already working   
furiously to decide the best course of action.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

She stood on the balcony of her room despite the cold, her pale nightgown glowing in the   
moonlight that was shining gently despite the clouds in the sky. The effect gave the   
view before her a serene and magical appearance. There were no harsh edges here at   
night, nothing to hurt her, or cause her loved ones pain… only the quiet, subtle   
breeze that rustled in the leaves. Even the shadows seemed inviting now, with her   
world once again turning upside down. 

She really wasn't angry anymore, and had accepted the current situation as gracefully as   
she could. But she still wondered why things had been turning out the way they   
were…_ Is Fate being cruel or kind?_ She wondered. _I didn't want to be   
tied down by Destiny… I wanted to be free so that I could choose the paths I would   
follow. Was my desire granted, or are I and my Senshi being punished for trying to   
make our own destiny?_

She shook her head, uncertain of the answers. Questions of Fate and Destiny were always   
hard to find the answers to. Fate and Destiny were oppressive in the finality they   
represented, and figuring out the reasons behind everything was far more than her   
tired mind could handle at the moment. 

From time to time she had dreamed of leaving Earth and returning to the Moon, and   
perhaps that was a part of her true Destiny… not be to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo,   
but to rebuild her lost Silver Millennium. Either way, her mother had decreed that   
Usagi was to find love and be happy, and ultimately, that was what she was choosing   
now. She would go where she would be happy. 

"This is the path I choose," she whispered, the words hanging in the air around her. 

She straightened, standing as tall as she could and repeated the words. "This is the path I   
choose." 

Her words hung in the air, filled with determination and promise, decisive with her course   
of action. 

She stood there, content with her chosen path, until the sun rose once more.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

With an air of finality she placed the jeweled coronet of Moon Royalty on, setting it in   
place perfectly on her first try. She smiled serenely at the mirror while smoothing   
down the side of her dress. She nodded once as she turned from the mirror, and with   
every once of grace she had been born with and had trained to perfection she made   
her way down to the living room. 

"Good morning everyone… I take it we're ready to go now?" Her voice resonated with a   
greater inner strength than she had thought possible the previous night, as she had   
wondered what decision her dearest friends would make. 

"We're ready, Serenity," Seiya said, stepping to her side as she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

She nodded once, acknowledging the use of her royal name, and surveying her friend's   
clothing. Everyone was dressed in their own princess dresses, the planetary colors   
somehow soothing to her. Artemis, Luna, and Diana where in their respective human   
forms, and someone, probably Minako, had found something suitable for Shingo to wear as well. 

_He's giving up a lot to come with us…_

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten wore dresses that matched their eye colors, and again they   
probably picked out from Minako's vast collection of clothing. All in all, everyone   
looked wonderful. Even Haruka managed to look graceful, serene and ethereal.   
_Minako and Yaten both probably helped Michiru pull that off…_

"Minna, are you all certain this is really what you want to do? The Moon Palace will have   
many things, but you're giving up a lot." She knew the question was unnecessary,   
that they each had decided to go to the Moon with Serenity the night before, when   
she herself had decided to leave. 

"Don't worry Usa-chan," Minako said, taking the task of spokesperson for the group. "I   
mean, it's not like we're missing much… we have the power now to recreate   
anything on the moon that Earth has, with a few modifications, and as for movies   
and television, well… Ami?" 

"We can get any movie or television program that shows on Earth, anywhere. Music too,   
and I've managed to write a program that will allow us to us the Internet from the   
Moon." Ami smiled gently, pleased with what she had been able to accomplish in   
only a few short hours. 

"We're lucky that the Ginzouishou restored the buildings on the Moon when Usagi   
accepted herself as Princess Serenity," said Seiya, smiling sweetly. "If it hadn't done   
so, we'd be spending a lot more time preparing to leave then these past few hours." 

"That was certainly unexpected," Ami said, her voice contemplative. "The Mercury   
Computer didn't predict that occurrence." 

"Is that something to be worried about?" asked Usagi. 

"Don't worry so Princess, Queen Serenity made sure that the Ginzouishou would restore   
the Moon when you accepted your role as the Moon Princess. She did try her best to   
make sure that you had every foreseeable opportunity and option to lead a happy life.   
And we'll have everything we need… and then some, you'll be surprised in a few   
months…" Setsuna trailed off, leaving her sentence and thought unfinished. For   
once, no one pressed her for more information. 

Sometimes she was as unforthcoming about events of the past as she was about events of   
the future.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

_How many sad memories did we have?_

She leaned against Seiya, watching as people passed them by with only a cursory glance.   
No one really paid attention to the two of them, absorbed in their own private   
worlds. She smiled, relaxing as Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist,   
pulling her closer. Had she really once had to do without her golden angel? 

_What kind of happy days are we going to hold onto preciously from now? _

"I'm glad we could get a quiet moment to ourselves," she whispered softly, shifting her   
weight so she could tilt her head back and look into Seiya's eyes. Those deep blue   
depths soothed her nerves better than anything else could, infinitely soothing and loving. 

_We always gathered at the nearby park_

Seiya smiled and kissed the top of Usagi's head. "We've had a lot of time together, but   
not much of it private or quiet lately. Too many issues to deal with, here on Earth…   
but it's all been interesting, from an off-worlders point of view, and anything is   
worth getting to spend even a second in your presence." 

She shifted again and gazed out at the small but peaceful park. The flow of people   
gradually decreased, until Seiya and Usagi were alone. This was her favorite park   
now, because this was the park Seiya and the others had come to, when they first   
returned to Earth. 

_and laughed out loud in the middle of the night, _

"We'll build a park like this on the Moon for you Usa… complete with the tree where we   
tied Taiki and Ami to, when they didn't want to admit their feelings for each other."   
Seiya pointed to the tree she meant, a large oak that seemed to dominate the park's landscaping. 

_always... always... _

She laughed softly and nodded, eyes sparkling with mischief. Remembering Ami's   
violent reaction to love letters, Taiki had been warned off of giving one to her… and   
then had failed to tell Ami in another manner what her feelings were. After a few   
weeks of awkward encounters between Taiki and Ami, Minako had decided to play   
matchmaker, and enlisted everyone's help in the endeavor. 

The end result had been an embarrassed Ami and Taiki, tied together with a Venus Love   
Chain, and left hanging in the tree. Once they confessed their love for each other the   
Love Chain had lengthened until they were standing on the ground, and then dispersed. 

_Because I'm really happy for the miracle_

"We've had so many good times here…" she murmured. 

_of being here when you are. _

Seiya turned Usagi around until they were facing, and leaned forward until they were   
almost kissing. "I know, Usa, and a part of all of us will remain here. But you more   
than anyone should realize that the most important thing now is to just be where the   
people you love are. We'll have good memories wherever we go, as long as we're together." 

_Let's laugh together again, _

"Home is where the heart is?" Usagi questioned, her mood suitably lightened again by   
Seiya's words. She always knew what to say to make Usagi feel better. 

_The next time we meet. _

Seiya smiled and brushed her lips against Usagi's, "Yes, home is where the heart is. And   
you're my heart, as well as the true heart of your Senshi. Wherever you choose to be,   
Usagi, we'll be there with you, and we'll be happy." 

She leaned her head against Seiya's shoulder, leaning against the star senshi's strength.   
After awhile she pulled back slightly, meeting Seiya's supportive gave with a loving smile. 

"Well," she whispered, her lips gently brushing against Seiya's, "we have some time left   
to kill, so why don't we use that time productively?" 

_What kind of dreams are we going to talk about then? _   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Someone had determined that music would be appropriate for the televised conference   
meeting with the World Council and Endymion that Serenity had arranged last   
minute. Those viewers who paid attention to video game music would have   
recognized a song from Final Fantasy XI as the music that played in the background,   
and certainly many people wondered what the song was as they listened, waiting. 

Rumors spread like wildfire when the new stations begun to broadcast, especially when   
preliminary pictures of Serenity and the Senshi were shown, each person sitting   
calmly and quietly, hands clasped gracefully in their laps. 

Serenity sat with her eyes closed, smiling slightly as she listened to the music.   
_Minako probably chose it…_She listened quietly to the murmur of voices   
around her, picking up what rumors she could from the reporters who dearly wanted   
to know what was going on. 

She opened her eyes as the faint voices stopped when Endymion entered the room,   
followed by the Council leaders. For a moment she wanted to laugh at the   
triumphant look on Endymion's face as he took in the sight of her, in her Neo Queen   
Serenity dress and crown. She almost shook her head, but kept still, the stubborn part   
of her refusing to show anything but her absolute best behavior here. 

She rose along with her Senshi and shook hands with the Council members as manners   
dictated, sitting back down the moment she could do so politely. Endymion sat   
opposite of her, still looking too smug for her pleasure, and began things. 

"Princess Serenity and all, welcome. Please, tells us what it is you wished to discuss with   
the Council and I?" He couldn't quite keep the smirk out of his voice, something that   
caused his popularity level to drop with his realizing it. 

She had folded her hands and placed them in her lap once more, gracing him once more   
with a smile that wouldn't falter here, on t.v., with millions of viewers watching.   
_He really should stop being so arrogant on television… the people don't want a   
prince who can't be properly humble, and grateful for the people's support. _

Now she leaned forward, her position projecting her honesty and earnest feelings.   
"Endymion, I used to love you with all my heart, and you pushed me away while saying   
that I was to clingy. You broke up with me, and left. I was devastated by this. For   
awhile. Then, as the saying goes, time healed my wounds I moved on." 

She turned slightly to the side to reach out and take Seiya's hand. "I moved on and found   
my soul mate, the one I want to be with forever." 

Still holding Seiya's hand she turned back to Endymion and the Council. "Endymion,   
dear Council, politics has never been my true forte… my only redeeming quality   
when I even thought of being a Queen here on Earth is that I love… well, I love   
everyone. That is the nature of my bloodline, the legacy of being a Princess of the Moon." 

She extended a delicate hand in his direction, her voice now tinged with sorrow. "I   
wanted to be your friend Endymion, and had you left me be, I would have continued   
to serve the Earth as Sailor Moon, asking only to be left alone to spend my days with   
my friends and loved ones. You should know as well as I Endymion, that while we   
will no longer age, we could still be killed. I wish you had simply let my Senshi and   
I enjoy what time Fate left to us." 

Serenity withdrew her hand again and shook her head, tears sparkling in her luminous   
blue eyes. "But you couldn't… you covet my power, and have tried to bind my wings." 

She stood as she said this, and with a slight bit of power she spread her wings out and   
fanned them slightly. She turned away from Endymion to face the reporters and the   
public, and smiled sadly again as her friends stood up behind her. "Truly, I wish   
things could be different, we love life here on Earth. Yet, we will not stay where the   
government does not trust us, where the everyday freedoms that every person is   
entitled to is denied us, simply because we have a power that the bureaucrats do not." 

She extended a hand out to the crowd as her Crystal began to glow. "I will miss living   
here, where the wind blows freely and the seasons change so wonderfully. Maybe   
one day, when you, the people of Earth, are ready, we could return. I shall leave that   
day up to you." 

Amid the resulting clamor and questions thrown out by reporters, and Endymion's   
disbelieving look of shock, she invoked the magic of the Ginzouishou, and   
teleported herself and her friends to courtyard of the Moon Palace. 

They stood gazing around at the courtyard, taking in the beautiful architecture, fountains,   
gardens, and the small animals that were running about, completely unfazed by the arrival of people. 

"Welcome home, minna," Serenity said softly. 

"Welcome home."  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

~~~~~~  
|**Epilog**|  
~~~~~~ 

**** Small Lady's POV ****

_ All my life I have been raised on the Moon, the sole Heir to our throne, though not the   
sole Princess. No, all of my mother's Senshi are Princess', and all of my friends here   
are as well. _

The Moon is a quiet place, one without crime or troubles, and we lead a peaceful life. But   
my life hasn't been boring! No, the solitude here is wonderful, because life isn't   
always so on Earth. 

Seven years ago Mother sent me back in time, to 'preserve some of the timeline' she said.   
That day was my seventh birthday, and at the time she presented me with the Moon   
Prism Compact. I was really sent back to train as a Senshi, since things here are too   
peaceful for real life experience. 

Meeting Mother's past self was quite interesting, since I would never have though Mother   
could ever be so childish! For a while I didn't really believe that Usagi was my   
Mother, Serenity, and I fought with her past self a lot. It was fun though, and I   
learned quite a lot. I made friends, and eventually earned the title Neo Sailor Moon. 

Though the most interesting events for me were getting to meet my father, and spend time   
with him. 

He wasn't the cold man I see on television, when I bother watching the events on Earth at   
all. He was warm to me, caring, and he protected my beloved mother. But of course,   
I knew the future, and I saw how things would be that first time he broke up with   
her. 

I couldn't really believe, for awhile, that the cold man I see on the news, the man who   
wants to isolate Earth from everything and everyone else, could be that man I met in   
the past. 

But I know he is. 

His way of thinking, of isolation, has led many people to seek refuge here on the Moon,   
as well as on the other planets. Already each on is developing into stereotypical   
molds, where the people are 'known' for something. Venus has the beautiful people,   
Mars has great entertainers (who'd have thought? I expected tacticians…), Jupiter   
has a mass of gourmet chefs, Neptune produces musicians, Uranus athletes, Pluto   
scientists, and Saturn, despite what anyone thinks, has the most hospitable people   
ever! Then Moon draws a mix of everybody, and a general 'Silver Millennium' has   
started once more. 

Father hates it. 

He's buried his head in the sand, so to speak, and refuses to pull it out again. He won't   
speak to Mother, or any of the Senshi, and I feel so sorry for him. Mother spoiled the   
plans he was so fixated on, apparently he can't change his ways. 

Can't? Probably just won't… 

The few times I've been down to Earth to visit him he's tried to find a way to force me to   
stay, even though I don't want to stay. He isn't the king he wanted to be, and he   
hasn't been able to stop people from leaving the planet, or stop trade from flowing   
from the Silver Millennium to Earth, so how can he believe that he can trap me there? 

I wish I knew some way to help him, but I can't… my Senshi team support me when I feel   
down about the situation, and Helios is always here to lend me a shoulder, but I wonder… 

How would life had been if the future Mother and Father were supposed to have had   
actually occurred? Would my life be better, or worse? I can't imagine it being any   
worse, and only in that one area can I see it being better… to have a loving   
relationship with my birth father. 

Still, I have accepted that things are the way they are, and despite my youthful rebellious   
stage, I have forgiven my parents for being people, for being individuals with faults.   
It's not as though my childhood is lacking, after all, I do have Mother and Seiya,   
and my wonderful friends. I've earned my place among the Senshi, and gained my   
own Senshi team, and I've found my soul mate in Helios. 

Perhaps one day something will happen to shake Father out of his stupor, but my life   
won't suffer if he never does revert to the person I met in the past. No, I won't suffer   
one bit because Father doesn't **act** like a father. How could I? I have the   
most wonderful Mother in the world, a dear uncle, the most wonderful 'Aunts' that   
any person could ask for… 

And of course, there's Seiya. 

She loves me like I'm her daughter by blood, instead of by choice, and she spoils me   
every bit as much as Endymion did in the past. She never forbids me to do anything,   
she sneaks me sweets when Mother is punishing me for some rebellious thing I've   
done, and she gave me the 'Talk' when I started dating Helios. Mother had blushed   
so hard and began stammering that she couldn't deliver the 'Talk' herself, but I   
didn't mind. I know how much they both care. 

I get treated more as an adult from Seiya, I suppose because I comprehended and   
accepted her relationship with my Mother at such an early age. Then again, what   
did they expect, with Minako and Yaten, and Ami and Taiki around? I was, after all,   
a very **bright** child. 

I respect Seiya more than I ever tell her, and though I don't tell her so often, I love her as   
well. She has never once bad mouthed Father in front of me, or tried to make me   
dislike him as Makoto and Haruka have tried to do. When I asked her opinion of my   
Father she only said that she would refrain from telling me what that opinion was   
until I had made my own. She's always encouraged my interests, however capricious   
and momentary they were, and rather then telling me 'no' to some of the things I ask   
to be allowed to do she only says that she would prefer I not, but that it is my choice to make. 

She's letting me grow up and learn from my mistakes, and forcing Mother to do so as well. 

The period of time I lamented my parent's lack of a relationship, and my resentment of   
Seiya for being my Mother's soul mate, lasted about a week. I wanted a Father in my   
life, like I saw children on television, and the children I saw on my visits to Earth, had. 

Yes, I'd say that resentment lasted about a week. And in that week I was the most awful   
brat anyone could ever be. I yelled at Seiya, cussed her out, told her I hated her and   
wished she had never met my mom. The end of that week was the first time I met my   
Father, in all of his idiotic glory, flocked by hanger-ons and media folk, and bearing   
the worst personality I had ever encountered. 

I tried to get him to notice me, I tried to get him to care… and he ignored me, as if I   
didn't exist. When he did pay attention to me, which was after the media had   
dispersed, he said I was never to approach him in public again, because I made him look bad. 

I was devastated. 

I fled home and hid in the garden maze, sobbing and feeling rather worthless. 'How   
could he feel that I made him look bad?' I'd wondered. Suppertime came, and Seiya   
was the one who brought me dinner, taking the time to hunt for me in the maze. And   
she told all the events that led up to Mother falling for Seiya, and what Father had   
done to make them flee Earth. Then she sang to lullabies, ballads, happy songs and   
sad songs, and anything that came to my mind and I wanted to listen to. After that,   
any resentment I had felt toward her had vanished, and we've had a great   
relationship ever since. 

Yes… even though things aren't fairytale perfect, this is my life, a life I love. Would I   
change some things if I could? Yes, I would. I'd make my Father a more open person   
if I could, one who wouldn't try to pull Earth away from the rest of the universe. If I   
could go even further back in time, would I change the course of events that led   
Mother to being with Seiya, instead of Endymion? No, I wouldn't. There is nothing   
wrong with the way things are, and a good many things that are right. I am loved, I   
have my soul mate, I have true and loyal friends, and the ability to choose what I   
want my destiny to be. 

Life is good.   
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

~ Fin. 


End file.
